Cloud Covered Moon
by EdWarded
Summary: Bella is blind but she can see without eyes.She sees more than most. Edward Cullen is a vampire never giving a though to the thoughts of others.This story is ExB.The first fanfiction I have ever wrote please read and review,we need ur support Wow200review
1. Chapter 1

(WARNING

**(WARNING!! AN)**

**HEY GUYS AND GALLS AROUND THE WORLD OF COMPUTER!! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC. THOUGH YOU MITE HATE ME FOR THIS I CHANGED BELLA'S LOOK AND SHE IS BLIND SHE CAN SEE THE WORLD WITH VIBRATIONS. I AM SOO SORRY TO THOSE OUT THERE WHO DON'T LIKE THIS BUT I HOPE YOU GIVE IT A TRY.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL PROVIDED BY STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

The Cloud Covered Moon

PREFACE

_People think seeing comes with your eyes. That the world cannot be viewed without sight. Though I know they are wrong they can't see that. To love the sunset you must feel the night air start to brush over your cheeks and the ground hard beneath you. You won't experience a natural disaster without feeling the wind across your face the ground shake every bone in your body. In a way being blind means I will see more than a person in their whole existence. I will know of the beings that live within our world that walk through our people every day. If anything those that rely on eyes are the blind__._

**THIS IS ON BACK OF THE BOOK FROM INSIDE IT. YOU KNOW ONE OF THOSE ATTENTION GETTERS. ******

That Night 

_"Mommy... Daddy...?" A soft voice called out. The voice of a child. This voice was my own. Just moments ago I was in the back seat of my car and singing songs with my mother. Then suddenly there were loud banging noises I could not make out what they were. In a panic to get away my father swerved on the water drenched road. Suddenly I was thrown from the car as we hit a streetlight at over 110 mph. The car was no longer in the shape of one anymore. I heard screams of pain one my own. When I got myself brought back to this world by pain I cried out again, "MOMMY...DADDY...?"_

_This time I was rewarded by a painful moan a few feet away. Painfully I dragged myself across the sharp pieces of glass and metal. I called to my mother again fear dripping in my voice. A hand grabbed my arm and I looked over to see my mother. She was under the heap of big sharp medal shards that used to be the car window. Blood was running down her face and from her mouth. _

_"Bella..." her voice was quiet and horse. "Go you must ru-". She coughed blood splattering the cold concrete. She took her breath in gasps trying to breath around the blood. "Mommy?" I asked scared. "Get aw-ay - from - here! The red eyes." She cried at me. I got up slowly and tried a few steps then started to keep a slow pace. That is when I heard my mother mutter her last words, "Go my angel Isabella. Go and don't get lost in the dark..."_

_I kept walking till my legs told me that walking was impossible. From there I dragged my lower body against the unforgivable concrete while it slowly took my skin. In the rain a river of red flowed from beneath me. I look around seeing everything start to fade from my sight then before it would go I looked at the moon the rain falling gently on my face I stared at the moon then as if a black cloud covered the only source of light my world went black with my mother's words echoing in my head I watched waiting for the cloud to move so I could see again. It has been years since that night still I hear my mothers words and at night I look towards the Cloud Covered Moon and think that I could not bless my mother's last wishes because no matter how hard I try I can never escape the dark._

Chapter one

I woke to the sound of rain and frowned. It was not as though I hated rain in fact I loved itbut it never rained in Phoenix Arizona. Then it hit me all my memories flooded into me. I was in Forks Washington with my uncle and aunt. Sorrow burst through me as I realized My Grandmother the one who raised me was at her own funeral today. I reached over and picked up the thick piece of paper. It was my Grandmother's will. I still remember her last words, "look out for the red eyes" she warned me. My grandmother was said to of lost it at the end but she was still as kind. She had embossed the letters so I could read them easier. Everything went to me. I put the paper down and walked out of the room and went to make breakfast.

Though I was blind I could see the vibrations as my stick taped the floor lightly. This let me see the world around me. I was in the middle of breakfast when I heard Travis or Tray my Uncle hit the floor as he fell but of bed I giggled. As he came down stairs he didn't see me or hear me. I was always quiet and why would I need a light? He walked past me by the stove. I bit my lip to not laugh. Travis slouched his way to the fridge.

"Holy Crap!" He jumped. "You scared the crap outta me!" He gasped out using his excellent sort of language.

"Sorry... I made breakfast. How's your head?" I asked innocently.

He was confused for a moment then blushed, "Fine." He muttered. Tray was young only 31. He had shaggy light hair he told me was a dirty blonde color and was well built with light green eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and striped p.j. pants. They were wrinkled from his sleep boxing I liked to call it. Travis was also full of his own humor. Travis was what you could call my father figure. He use to come and visit me every few months and on every holiday but starting yesterday I will be living with him. He also knew about my well-toned hearing and touch sight. I only told him about it knowing I could trust him. Travis even kept it from his wife Lydia. "Wow is this gourmet or what?" He asked looking at all the food I made making me blush.

I had made a lot of food to clear my mind. It was something I liked to do.

"Well I used to always cook for my Grandma... so..." I said answering him.

"Well it looks great better than Lydia's cook'n" What he didn't know was that Lydia just walked up behind him. He got a smack on the back of the head. "OWW!"

"That's what you get!" She glared at him then turned to me smiling her sweet smile though she thought I didn't see it. "Morning Bella thank you for making breakfast!"

"Good morning Lydia. Your welcome." I returned the smile.

"Have you eaten?" She asked though she new the answer.

"No. I'm going to get in the shower first if you don't mind?" I asked afraid I might offend her. I didn't want to ruin my last place for me to live.

"Oh, of course not!" She laughed happily. "Take your time." She offered lightly brushing my long strait black hair from my side to behind my back. I smiled then walked up the stairs grabbing my materials and walking across the hall into the bathroom.

I sat in front of the mirror not seeing the reflection but knowing the person. She had strait black hair that went to her thighs. Her curves were not small or large just there. They rounded her giving her small frail body a shape. Her arms and legs were thin. Her stomach was a shape of an hourglass widening at her hips and chest. Then there were her eyes. Her eyes are a blue with a clouded cover by her blindness. They looked so hazy and sad. She knew this from the description she got from people. This person is I. Sad with the cruel world. I sighed at myself jumping in the shower. I used the strawberry shampoo I always used. It took me a while to wash all of my thigh length hair. When I was done I hoped out putting on my Blue sweater and dark jeans

When I walked down stairs they were about to head out " Goodbye have a good day." I said and the both jumped at my sudden silent arrival.

"DITTO!" They said at the same time. "HA! You owe me a coke!" Lydia smiled. "Crap! That's the third time this week!!" he complained. They both hugged me and wished me a good first day of school.

I gathered all my things and headed to the door. I sighed thinking about my long walk to school. As I stepped from the porch I could see. I saw everything as the rain hit the floor. I saw every drop that fell from the sky. It was breath taking even though it was just a few houses down the street. I gasped at the glory and ran through the rain towards the school.

Forks High was not a big school. In fact it was the size of my elementary school in Phoenix. But this school had six different buildings. I walked to the office with a hood on over my blue sweater that went perfect with my jeans. The rain soaked me and I was in my own bliss. The world was at my fingertips. Suddenly a car came by me splashing me with water. I jumped in surprise. The car stopped a few feet away then the driver came out and ran toward me. Crap! I try to get through the day unnoticed and this is what happens! I thought to myself. I could see the driver was a very _very attractive _male. His hair was a shaggy halo above his head that covered his eyes as he stepped out into the rain. He had to have worked out to. Not that I was _looking_. "Are you alright?" Sounding sincere in his low angelic voice.

" U-Um y-yeah." I stuttered back not use to having conversation. "I-if y-you will e-excuse m-me." I said politely not wanting to talk to some popular boy every girl swoons on. He looked surprised that I turned him down. _Yeah_ I thought _I bet that_ _he has _never_ been turned down. _

"Yes." He said sounding confused. He stared at me trying to understand me. Then I realized I was not looking at him with my eyes my head looking past him. I turned red. I didn't even realize. Now he thinks I'm a freak. This is why no one ever talked to me. Tears threatened to spill over my closed lids.

"Oh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" I told him in my quiet voice.

"About what?" He smiled down at me. His smile seemed so sad. Like he had never saw life.

"Not talking to you with looking at you..." I trailed off apologetically. Knowing that I must look stupid. I was in a panic. What are you suppose to do when you talk to them? What do you say? My hands were shaking.

"Then why don't you?" He asked innocently. Not knowing the pain it caused me. Tears slid down my face. I straitened up and pulled out the stick from my side.

"Because... I can't." I whispered hearing my own sorrow in my voice.

I ran off leaving him behind not looking for his expression. I did hear a low voice of a girl scold him asking what he did. "Nothing Alice..." he trailed off in a heartbroken voice. I made no stop as I ran to the office trying to get a far away from him as possible. When I got in there the lady gave me a few pieces of paper that I didn't take time to try to shake and read that would make me look stupid but she offered to show me around after seeing I was blind. I thanked her and told her no and reassured her I memorized the school.

After that I headed to my first class in building three. Most people stared at me. I could see them when they breathed their bodies moving the air causing them to vibrate slowly allowing me to see all of them. All my morning classes were like that. I felt I had a fever because of my never-ending blush. Then unfortunately the lunch bell rang and I sighed. Making my way to the lunchroom I tripped but before I could hit the ground two ice-cold hands caught me.

"Are you okay?" It was the boy from this morning! I blushed like I never had before feeling it on my shoulders. "Your warm. Do you have a fever?" The question was not for me but himself. He sat there a few seconds thinking something as I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. Then suddenly I was in the air. A high sharp gasp left my lips. He was holding me close to his body. He started to walk in the opposite direction of the lunchroom. I was terrified. I had no memories that were of me being picked up. Everyone acted as if they touched me I would crumble. Why was he carrying me? I was trying to find out where we were going as every fast footstep of his showed me fast flashes of the world around me. "We are going to the nurse." He informed me. We were away from most people.

"W-why?" I asked my voice still almost a whisper. The nurse?

"You are warm." He said with concern.

"I-i-i w-was b-blushing." I stuttered blushing again.

"Oh! Okay. I'm sorry," He sounded relieved. He set me down on my feet carefully and took a step back. I was still red from my last confession. _YOU'RE SO STUPID!_ I thought to myself. _STOP BLUSHING!_ In the middle of my argument with myself my knees gave out. He stepped forward to catch me. "Is this a habit of yours?" he asked teasing. "What is wrong?" To answer his question my stomach of it's own accord growl at him. He chuckled. "You stay here while I go get you some food." he told me as he led me to a bench under a tree shading me against the mist. I nodded and he walked away toward the lunchroom.

My head was spinning. Why was he helping _me_? I curled in a ball pulling my knees to my chest and laying my head on them. My hair flowed passed my feet flowing of the edge of the stone bench. I kicked of my dreaded shoes and felt the world as the rain started to fall. I breathed in the scent lifting my face to the rain getting lost in the world around me that I jumped as I felt him sit down next to me.

He chuckled at my sudden bring back to reality. "Sorry." He whispered smiling. "I brought you so gourmet food from the cafeteria." He chuckled and slid me a tray of food. I sat still not able to move my limbs in surprise. He got this for me? "Do you not want it?" he frowned.

"N-n-no I d-do!" I said turning to sit cross-legged in front of the food grabbing an apple and taking a little bite. He smiled at this.

" So... What is your name?"

"B-Bella..." I answered.

"Mine is Edward. Why did you move here and from where?" He asked me softly as though he thought I would run if he talked any louder. Which he might be right?

I looked at his eyes and suddenly talking to him without fear shaking my voice. "I moved here from Phoenix Arizona. I am now living with my Uncle Travis and Aunt Lydia. I left for... my grandmother's funeral was yesterday." I said sadly stopping myself before I cried.

"I'm sorry...," he sounded apologetic. He swiftly pulled my hair out of my face and behind my ear his hand caressing my cheek as he pulled his hand away. I just nodded not trusting myself to speak. I ate in silence as he studied me carefully. I was self conscious as I sat in front of his never wavering gaze. " We should go to class," he said to me breaking the silence. He stood taking the now empty plastic tray and walked a few steps to the trash and dropped it in and walks to me again and held out his hand beaconing me to go with him. I stood holding his hand. "Where is your next class?"

"M-Mr. Banner." I stuttered to answer him.

"Me too." He answered softly smiling seeming pleased that we had more time together. This confused me. I wasn't even remotely interesting. I looked at him confused but the only reply I got was his hand barely touching my back as he led me to our class. Edward's touch shot me through with an unknown emotion like lighting. I shivered for his hands were like the ice that trimmed the walk. I also noticed the people staring at Edward and I as we walked to the classroom.

When we reached our table he held the chair for me but instead I walked to the front of the class and I gave the slip to the teacher. He took the slip openmouthed and I explained I was blind he just nodded. I walked over to my seat next to Edward and lowered my head so that it was facing the long veil of hair that went passed my knees. It was impossible not to notice Edward face turn to me. He looked at me as if I was his lifeline or something. My long hair fell over my thin shoulder and hides my face.

Trying as I may I couldn't concentrate at all on the teacher's lesson. There was something missing. I couldn't place it but something was wrong with Edward. As the bell rang I realized that there was no heartbeat. Without thinking I placed my hand on his heart and whispered. "Is it lonely without it? Will you wait for it? Will it beat ever again?" My voice was sad. He stiffened a look of shock and horror crossed his face. He got up swiftly and his face turned expressionless as he exited the room not looking back.

I sat still regretting my actions toward Edward and his reaction running through my head. As I was gathering my stuff a boy came up to me. His hair was a surfer cut spiked in a mess above his head. His face was a rounded baby boy face growing to a teens that made him attractive like an Abercrombie model. "Hi I'm Mike you must be Isabella." he was smiling at me.

"B-Bella please." I told him shyly.

"Bella...that's pretty." He said trying it out. "What class do you have now?" He looked a little over curious.

"Coach Clap in Gym." I recited from memory. He smiled impossibly wider and told me that we had the same class together. He grabbed my things stacking it upon his own and led me to our torturing gym class.

"So..." Mike started as we walked into the gym. "What did you do to Cullen at the end of our class? He looked like you just stabbed him with your pencil."

I flushed, "I'm not sure..." I answered his question thinking about the rude impulse that came over me. What was I doing? I couldn't even control myself.

"That's alright he's a jerk that doesn't think anyone is good enough to talk him. He needs to get knocked of his high horse." His grimace also said he hated Edward. I wondered why that was. Because Edward had a better chance of getting the girl? I nodded a goodbye and headed to the girl's locker room.

Seeing as it was my first day Coach Clap didn't make me dress up in the little spunky shorts and the shirt to go with it. She informed me that I needed to bring something to do for this class clearly thinking about how to coach the blind. It wouldn't be a good sight to see me trying to hit a volleyball that I couldn't hit. The up side was I didn't have to do gym. So for today I sat with my sketchpad and drew.

It was hard for people to believe that I could draw. I could draw all kinds of things and make them look like a photo in black and white sketch mode. Every time I made a stroke it would shake the pad to show me the picture I was drawling. I would also do this to read the words on a page. The vibrations showed me the darker areas on the paper. This let me read or see anything I wanted on paper. I was just finishing up a ruffled tulip Flower in a limp hand when the bell rang. I picked up my bag, pad, and cane and headed out the door.

I was in the parking lot when I suddenly dropped my open sketchpad. I leaned down to grab it but someone got there before me. I straitened up in shock. It was Edward. He picked it up and his face once stone hard now was full with surprise and wonder. He examined the picture of the ruffled tulip from gym. His eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Is this yours?" He glanced at me. I blushed and nodded. "Did you_ draw_ this?" He asked in wonder. I nodded again. He stood there for a moment as his hand lightly brushed across the page. Then as if he realized whom he was talking to his face got defensive and he swiftly handed me my sketchpad back. I could feel the hurt on my face. He looked down at me with frustration of something. I felt my head lower a bit.

"I-i-i am so s-sorry." I felt a tear run down my face. I turned my head to the side and faced the ground. His face filled with shock and regret. "I had no right t-to s-say those th-things to y-you E-Edward." I took a deep breath. " I'm so s-sorry." I whispered. He looked down in sadness at my covered face.

"It wasn't your fault. You just..." He stopped and his face turned hard. I sat there and watched Edward walk away towards his car. I lifted my head a little and walked home tears being born and died on my cheeks. When I got home I made everyone dinner and crawled to my room. My room was new to me but it was still covered.

I loved to draw and hang them upon every surface in my room. They flapped in the air of the fan letting me see my work. The walls were a dark almost black blue. The bed was a blue to match the walls. It sat next to the window and on the other side of the window was the closet. I had a computer in one corner with a dark wood short desk. In another corner lied my rocking chair.

It was out of place being the only piece of furniture that has lightwood. It's added padding was a faded yellow. It was a new addition to my room. I brought it with me everywhere I lived. That little chair held my memories of my lost loved ones. My lovely mother, my loving Father, and my Grandmother the one who did all to raise me and protect me from those who look down on me because of my difference. Tears slid down my face. Did Edward think that? Did he look down on me?

I threw myself on to the bed. My always closed eyes dripping with hurt. _Of course he doesn't even like you your just some plain old girl that can't even see right! _I thought. It was dark and I lay in the moonlight that shone on my bed. I lay there scolding myself for being so stupid. Then Travis walked in. he saw that my eyes were closed like always but tears dripped from them. "Are you sleeping?" He whispered.

I shook my head. Travis came and sat on the bed. "What's wrong Bells? Bad day at school?"

"Something like that." I answered quietly. His face was sympathetic. "You don't have to feel bad you didn't do it." He smiled knowing I had seen his expression.

"Just because it isn't my fault doesn't mean I won't feel sad about it. It's in my nature to be that loving." He shrugged pretending he was serious. It worked I giggled. He smiled at me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me what happened." he suggested.

I sighed. Lifting my closed eyes to his I explained, "Your gonna think it is the oh so rare teen in me but..." I trailed off waiting for response. He did a fake gasp. "But it was weird... and he was different I got scared and excited..." He looked at me his expression soft.

"So do you..._like _him? Because that is what I just got out of that." He looked at me questioning.

I flushed. He thought I liked him? I just met him! There was no way I liked him I barely knew him! Well I did think he was cute and. I just met him. "I can't like him I just met him!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Who is he?" he asked curious.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I said shyly. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"A Cullen talked to you and Edward at fact?" I nodded. I gave him a confused expression. "The Cullen kids stick to themselves for the most part but Edward never talks to anyone but his family and the teachers for the most part. Do you get it?" I shook my head. Edward was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He just had to fit in with the crowd. Why was he so isolate. Why did he look so sad? "Are you okay Bells?" Travis asked worried and I nodded. "Then why are you crying?" I lifted my hands in surprise and felt tears. Sure I was sad that Edward was sad and lonely but why did I let tears fall?

"He's so lonely his smile covered in sorrows of the past. I want to help him but he probably hates me after having a class together." My voice shook as I said these words. Travis's face understood.

"It is hard to help those who don't ask for help or even rebel against it. Though it is not impossible. You will have to try hard but knowing it is you and every thing you have been through I don't think it will stop you at all." By the end of his speech he was smiling down at me. I looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you Travis. We should go down stairs Lydia is about to pull into the driveway." This time I returned a real smile as his face was covered in shock at my hearing.

Composing himself he said," Alright kid-do lets go and eat that there dinner." With a mocked accent.

Lydia came home with good news of work. She had gotten a raise. She also thanked me nonstop through dinner about my food making. After dinner I went upstairs with my homework. In the middle Lydia and Travis told me their goodnights and went to bed. An hour later I finished my homework. It was always more time consuming seeing that I had to shake the paper to see. When I lived at my grandmother's house she would always read the work to me. I crawled into my bed wishing she were here. She would also know what to do about Edward. After a few hours of thinking I trailed into unconsciousness.

**THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE IT WASN'T TO BAD IT BEING THE FIRST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER FINISHED WRITING. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE ANYTHING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two 

I woke knowing it was to early for me to be awake. The world is silent. The only noise was the rain that threatened me in vain before dying at the windowsill's wake. I laid listening to the sounds of the world and the breath and heartbeats around me. Heartbeats... I suddenly was brought to thoughts of Edward. I groaned why was I always thinking of him? Sure he was amazingly gorgeous... was kind... AND had no heartbeat but really what was so interesting about that? Okay who was I kidding? He was fascinating! I sighed and got up.

I pulled on jeans and a red long sleeved shirt and put my black jacket over my head to hide my unbrushed hair. I walked by Travis and Lydia's bedroom silently with ease. They wouldn't be up for a while so I would take a walk with my troubled mind. I walked out the door taking my key to lock it.

Running through the rain across my front yard I made my way to the thick green labyrinth. Fortunately there was a path to guide me along my walk. I walked along the trail till I felt a sudden weakness in my legs. I looked around using the drops of the trees to find a place to rest. I saw a fallen tree. Tripping my way there I sat on the damp tree and thought.

I knew Edward was not human. No human could survive without a heart. I struggled with myself. Why was I not afraid? Everything pointed to me being afraid of him and running in the opposite direction but that thought hurt me. It hurt me physically as though knives were being drawn through my heart. This wasn't healthy that much I knew. He shouldn't have so much power over me especially when he wasn't in the human race.

I argued the facts over and over but I got the same reaction. I didn't care. I didn't care what he was. I didn't care if he wasn't human. I just had to be near him. I wouldn't be happy otherwise. I needed to be near him. Even if he hated me. I couldn't help it. I got up with my mind made.

I walked back to the house and started breakfast and finished getting ready while Travis and Lydia ate. When I came down Travis was ranting about the story in the paper. Apparently a killer escaped jail and was on the loose.

"They can't even keep their prisoners in jail." Travis scolded the defenseless paper in front of him.

"Now you have never been a guard at a jail before, you don't have any idea what they have to deal with." Lydia tried to reason. Travis's wonderful reply was a grumble under his breath.

"Well I'm heading to school." I told them both escaping their arguments. Though I didn't mind them for it was like they weren't even fighting but discussing. They both wished me a safe and fun day at school.

I walked my way to school hoping Edward to be there. When I got there I was meeting up with a girl from my trig and Spanish class named Jessica.

Jessica had curly brown hair that was nicely defined and brown eyes of a gossiper. She was popular. She went on and on about things that were just like they were from a gossip magazine of our school through Trig and was still going on during Spanish.

" So she was all like those shoes so don't go with your shirt. And I was like-" She was interrupted then.

My ears were ringing from the loud deadly pops that went through our door. It shot painful waves of fear through me. The person who shot the gun was quickly shown as he burst through the door. People were screaming in fright and a few were on the floor. The man yelled for us to shut up in his hoarse voice.

He had on ripped jeans and a shirt. His greasy hair covered his cold dark eyes. His faced needed to be shaved and he was carrying a rifle.

" Everyone stay still or I'll shoot ya!" He growled at us I felt my stomach turn. We all watched as he brought his rifle over the teacher's head and knocked him unconscious. A few girls screamed at this action and started to cry.

We all listen to him bark his orders at us about the rules. First we do not move. Do not try anything against him or you would be shot. We would listen to any order he gave us or we would all perish. The only thing that brought us hope suddenly came. We heard sirens. Cussing under his breath he looked out the windows.

Then quickly he muttered, " I'm not going down without taking on of 'em with me!" He picked up his gun. Fumbling with it till it was sturdy in his hands

Then he pointed it around the room. His eyes locked on Jessica who was frozen in horror beside me. Lifting his gun he aimed and fired. Without thinking my body quickly moved to block her from the man shot. Then I felt a sudden pain in my stomach. I open my eyes desperate to know what was going on, though it did not help all I saw was darkness.

I gasped at the pain not able to form a scream. My hands jumped to my side. I felt warm blood coursing there. I began to feel suddenly weak and my eyes fluttered closed. My body abruptly crumpled to the floor hitting it hard against the unforgiving tile.

Then my breaths to turn to little gasps then slow to a nerving pace. Jess called to me from my deep pain. I wanted to answer her. She cradled my head and called to me urgently. I felt my eyes snap open as the pain coursed through me tears mixed with blood ran down my face and I started to drift off.

I saw the quick vibrations of the medical doctors rush over to me from hearing Jessica's pleas for help. I felt them lift me and I cried out my breaths once again turning to the desperate gasps for air. People were calling my name others crying. Then I heard a lot of them and felt the policemen shooting at the man. I also heard a voice last asking me to hold on. Then suddenly I was nothing.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chapter three

The beeping in my ear woke me. It was loud in my head. I also felt tape. I winced as I moved which allowed me to see the room. I was in a hospital. I was lying on a bed with two plastic rails. My stomach was wrapped in bandages. The bed was also at a slight angle. I had I.V.s in my wrists pumping blood into me. I also had a tube blowing air into my nose. This made my throat dry and ache.

I tried to move but two hands stopped me. I gasped at the pain and to whom the hands belonged to. "E-Edward." My voice came out in a whispering plea. He answered by stroking the sides of my face. "I'm-m st-ill s-sorry. I c-couldn't control m-myself." his face turned pained and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Shh." he tried to quiet me. "It's alright it wasn't your fault. Its fine just calm down." I tried to control my breathing with the help of his stroking ice hands. We sat there a while letting my breath slow.

Then he started to move away his hands leaving my face. The heart monitor started to protest along with my heart I was panicking. I was trying to sit up to reach him when his hand secured my face pushing me toward the pillow. I was once again gasping for air that the pain stole. "Don't g-go. Please." Tears were coming from my closed eyes.

"I won't I promise." He said slowly as if talking to a child. "I'm gonna sit in that chair over here because your Aunt and Uncle are coming into the room to see you and I won't get in the way." He slowly stood strait his hands trailing down my arm his fingers still touched mine as he sat down.

He was right. I could hear them from outside. Travis and Lydia walked in with weary expressions. "Hello Travis and Lydia." I said giving as much volume I could muster. Their faces lit up and they rushed to my sides. "You both feel like you need sleep."

Lydia looked shocked but Travis laughed and explained. "She can feel your skin and some how tell you are tired." Then he turned to me. "It's nothing we can't handle. We are happy to see you up."

"How long have I been out?" Travis held up two fingers but said it out loud to keep up the ruse for Lydia and said days. I was shocked I was out that long? I wonder what I missed in school.

"They also said you will have to stay here for a while." I nodded not trusting my voice. "Some folks wanted to bring you some things but I and the doctor don't know I you are allergic to anything?" I quietly shook my head. "Al-righty then you can expect a few visitors after a few weeks. Especially from Jessica, she's crazy about you." He smiled down at me with his cheerful expression.

Travis and Lydia both filled me in on everything. School. Home. Work. Travis and Lydia stayed for a while but they had to leave in a few minutes due to work. "Oh Edward could you go get us a water bottle?" Travis asked abruptly before leaving. I was suddenly confused and afraid of Edward leaving. Edward saw this in my eyes. Edward got up and whispered to me that he would be back.

Lydia and Travis looked at each other smiling. Then down at my confused expression. "That boy has _not_ left your side. In fact he even road with you in the ambulance and was there for your surgery for taking out that bullet." I was in full shock and it was plain on my face. They both giggled at me. Edward did all that for me? But why? He had to hate me after what I did to him. "Why don't you ask him out? You need to start dating." Lydia offered again. Travis agreed nodding his head. Was it normal for your parent like figures practically force you to date? I didn't answer for Edward returned with a water bottle and handed it to Travis. Travis and Lydia left after that but not before giving me a wink and pointing to Edward. I focused on Edward and his expression made me think he could some how hear what they were thinking.

"Thank you." I whispered. Edward turned around to face me still slightly smiling. "For not leaving. But you can. There is no way for me to stop you. Just like every one else you can leave." My voice said one thing and my face and tears said the other. I had never cried this much in front of anyone. Edward's face was soft and lonely. He swiftly walked back to me placing his hands firm on my face.

"I will not leave you." His voice was firm and sure. It was a moment later but I had to ask him.

"Edward, I know I shouldn't ask this but..." I trailed off. He nodded at me to continue. "What are you? Don't tell me your human. I know enough to know a human can't live without a heartbeat." I said quietly.

He stiffened and walked away from me, and I suddenly regretted it. "I can't tell you." his voice was firm.

"Why? I don't care what you are. It doesn't matter to me. I won't leave you for it." I told him in my most convincing voice that I could bring up. He stepped farther away from me to the end of my bed. Edward's face suddenly changed.

He was suddenly angry. "You don't _care_ if I'm a monster! If I'm not _human_!" He asked skeptically. I shook my head. "Then why _do_ you care?" He practically shouted at me. His hands landed on the bar at the end of the bed letting me see his angry expression easier.

"Because it's who you are." I said gently but his anger still showed clearly on his face. "Please don't look at me like that." Edward's face filled in shock. I realized I just gave myself away and covered my mouth with my hands. I could feel the devastation on my face.

"Can you see me?" He asked his face filled with wonder. I sat there in horror of what I had just done. Edward came slowly towards me his expression half caution half amazement. Edward's hands touched my leg softly. "You can see me?" He asked me again wording it differently.

"I can." I whispered and my voice shook as I explained. "I see you with vibrations so I can see you with the slightest movements you make. That is one way I knew you didn't have a heartbeat for I would see you better because of it and of course hear it. I can also hear you breath and see you move like that." I matched my pace with his to prove my point. His mouth dropped open. "Your mouth is open." I whispered. Edward struggled with his expression. Then I asked what I was afraid of. "Please don't say anything." I panicked the monitor jumping trying to match place with my heart. Would Edward? Could I trust him?

"I won't. I promise." He said coming even closer. My hand touched his face and my heart slowed to a walk.

"Thank you." I said with feeling.

"You're welcome, Bella." Edward said softly, placing his hand on mine and lifted it from his face.

Then a handsome doctor walked in. Without thinking I blurted out, "He's just like you." He was tall muscular and had nice light hair. He had dark circles under his eyes like Edward. He also had no heartbeat. Edward stiffened.

"Hmm?" The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Carlisle this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my father Carlisle Cullen." Edward explained. Carlisle gave Edward a look and Edward nodded stiffly but then shook his head. Were they talking?

"Yes, how are you feeling?" He asked in an amazingly sweet voice after he turned away from Edward. I told him I was fine.

"Bella I'm going to talk to my father can I tell him about you? It won't make much sense otherwise." I nodded slowly to him and he got up. What other choice did I have? "Can we talk in private? He asked Carlisle and they both walked out the door without a word.

They got their privacy for I was at the end of the hallway and the only room over here. I was trying to hear what that said but it was a low buzz. _I must be in worse condition than I thought_ I said to myself in surprise. When they stopped talking Edward and Dr. Carlisle came back in the room.

"Bella, you have an amazing gift. Though now I must ask you to keep _our_ secret while we keep yours." Dr. Cullen said in a kind way. He didn't even seem concerned. "Me being my curious self could I test your senses?" His eyes were kind and filled with trust but his words terrified me.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I will be with you the whole time. It's alright." I nodded. Dr. Cullen looked surprised at Edward's action but walked forward to begin.

Dr. Cullen took me to these rooms that I would read or explain things. It wasn't hard at all. Edward did stay by my side. When we were done Edward rolled my bed back to my room. "See that wasn't so bad." Edward's hands slid up and down my arms soothing me. I sighed in contentment. I moved carefully closer to him. I lay there happily. Then I suddenly yawned. "You should sleep." I shook my head my stomach doing flips. "Why not?"

"I let your father and you in on my secret. You probably know more than I do about it now. So will you trust me, Edward?" My voice was not at a convincing and it was weak but Edward looked torn. His eyes filled with hurt and a deep sadness. "I'm sorry. Please don't look like that. I won't ask again." I pleaded with him. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe something.

"You are to caring. It isn't that I can't trust you. It is if I tell you I want you to be able to run. Right now you are in no condition to." He closed his eyes and his face was stone carved with the sad face of an angel on it. I painfully placed both my hands against his face.

"I will wait for you, Edward. Though you will have to wait for me too." He brought his hands to his face placing his on mine and lifting them to place them at my sides. Edward nodded slowly then brought his fingertips to my closed lids.

"Can I see your eyes?" His question caught me of guard. No one ever asked me that but my Grandmother. They were always too afraid to mention my eyes as if the mention of the word would break me down. I stiffened. "If you don't want to show me that is fine." Edward repented.

"It is fine I was just caught off guard." I told him showing him he did not cross the line. I slowly open my lids. They were heavy and it felt odd to open them after so long. Nothing changed but the feel of airbrush across their surface make me blink several times. Edward's face was taken in amazement as though my eyes were the most beautiful things in the world. I knew what he saw from pictures. Eyes a light color I was told was blue that was clouded over with the unable use of them. But Edward thought they were wonderful.

"You are beautiful." Edward whispered his hand caressing my cheek. I laid in bliss with my eyes open for Edward's sake. I yawned again closing my eyes. He laughed lightly at me. "Sleep Bella." Edward commanded me lifting the covers over me.

My hand grabbed his shirt in panic pulling him down towards me. "Will you be here when I wake up?" I demanded.

Edward nodded brushing my face softly and hummed me a sweet song. I drifted to sleep with Edward's sweet musical humming in my ear.

"I will never leave you." Edward whispered as I became unconscious.

**THAT WAS CHAPTER THREE IT WAS ALSO SHORT BUT THAT'S THE WAY IT GOES!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

I was in full recovery. Dr. Cullen said I was going to go home tomorrow. Though I would be in a wheelchair and my side wouldn't let me walk for the movement. I would have to sleep downstairs in the guestroom. Luckily it had a bathroom in it were I could have my privacy.

I was kept fairly busy when Jessica came a few times. She was sometimes accompanied with other people that were from our school or some People we new from around town.

Edward thankfully helped me with my studies or I would be way behind. He would also be helping me today. I waited for Edward to say he was going to leave and get the work but he never did. I finally asked him in the middle of our card game. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" was the only response from him as he placed down a card waiting for me to match it. He seemed frustrated at something.

"Are we not going to study today?" I asked him.

This time he placed down the cards he was holding. "Of course we are silly Bella. What made you think that?" He seemed amused.

"Well, you have not left yet." I answered generally confused.

He smiled at me kindly. "I want you to meet my sister, Alice." His hand directed me to the door just as a girl walked in. Alice was short with a hair of black disarray around her head. She also wore an extra small in clothes. Alice like Edward and his father had pale white skin and rings around her eyes and once again she had no heartbeat.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squeaked in excitement. "I'm Alice. I have been waiting to meet you! I brought your studies today." Alice had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"H-Hello Alice." I said shyly feeling myself blush. "T-Thank you." I smiled back at her just as warmly.

"Okay! Lets get started. Today Edward and I will be your personal tutors." Alice said gesturing to Edward and herself. Edward rolled his eyes smiling at me. Then Alice seemed confused. "How do you read this being blind and all?" Alice asked me.

Edward saved me then from all the explaining. "Alice, Bella can see with vibrations. So when see moves the paper the can see what is on it. Bella also has good hearing. Bella _also_ knows we are not human since we have no heartbeats." Alice face was shocked then was suddenly serious. She looked meaningfully at Edward and he shook his head slightly.

I continued to wonder how Edward did that. It was like he was reading their minds. _Well why not? At this point anything could be true. They didn't have heartbeats for crying out loud!_ I thought to myself as Edward and Alice drilled me.

When we were finished Alice left sending Edward a look telling him something Edward once again shook his head no but this time firmly. Alice left the room unpleased. Edward growled in her direction.

He turned to face me. His eyes were torn. He stared at me fighting with himself. I rolled slowly and carefully towards him. I lifted my hands and he leaned down and my fingertips touched his eyes and shut them. "You can only see like this." I whispered to him softly. Edward gently pulled me from the chair and to the bed letting my legs hang off. Edward walked close to me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Bella?" he asked me from the indention of my shoulder.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him quietly. My hands did gentle strokes on his back.

"Do you want to know now? Do you want to know what kind of monster I am?" Edward's voice was low and pained.

"If you are ready Edward." I didn't want to push him. "Though I do not believe you are monsters." He shook his head at the last of my words then lifted his head and took a step away from me. I could stiffen and take a deep breath. His eyes were guarded as he spoke one sentence.

"Bella…we are vampires."

**WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT. A LITTLE CLIFFY FOR YOU!! ******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chapter five

"Do you have fangs?" I asked curious. I know I was supposed to be scared at this fact but really it fascinated me. Everything fit in place as I realized what Edward was saying was true.

Edward looked staggered at my cool response. He sat there with his mouth hanging open. "N-No we don't." Edward answered. Then he was shaking his head in anger and disbelief. "Bella, I'm not human." Edward's voice was of suppressed anger. "How can you take this so calmly?" Edward's eyes stared at me with mixed emotion. I saw anger, sorrow, disbelief, and another emotion I couldn't place.

"Edward." I said calmly placing my hands on his and lifting my head while opening my eyes to his so he could see the truth in my word. Edward gasped at this movement looking away from me his head bowed so I couldn't see his eyes. "Edward, look at me." I commanded him in a whisper and he eyes looked at mine. "I don't care what you are. You will always be Edward to me."

"Bella I'm a _monster_!" Edward's voice lifted as he tried to get me to understand. "How could you not care that I'm not _human_." He practically yelled at me. Edward's body was shaking in anger. "Isabella Swan, I could kill you before you could even register what I was doing and yet you are here not even thinking about the consequences." At saying this he turned his hands in mine and pinned them to my side. I turned my head to the side toward the floor my eyes snapping shut.

"I don't care and you are to late to change my mind." I could barely hear my own voice but Edward did, as I knew he would. His grip tightened on my wrists.

"Don't say that! Don't you _ever_ say that!" Edward voice was harsher than I had ever heard it before. I flinched at the anger that whipped out at me in his voice. I felt myself start to shake while silent tears slid down my face. I was grateful that Edward could not see them but He could feel my quivering body.

Edward's hands left my wrists and went to my face lifting it slowly and gently. I saw him gasp as he saw the tears that ran from closed eyes. I jerked my head making my hair fall to cover me and his hands fall from my face.

"Did I make you cry?" Edward question was a whisper filled with ancient sadness and regret. I shook my head though he had seen the tears. Edwards face was sadder than I had ever seen it before. His were eyes deep with his emotions. "I'm so sorry." Edward whispered as he started to walk away.

I panicked. Without thinking I jumped off the bed towards him. My hand grabbed his shirt as I started to collapse. Before I could hit the floor Edward's cold sturdy hands caught me. Edward lifted me in a cradle against his chest.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was filled with concern and he laid me on the bed. My breath came in gasps and I cradled my side in my hands. Tears were flowing freely from the pain. "Bella are you ok? Do you want me to get Carlisle?" Edward asked quickly wiping the tears from my face.

"N-no." I gasped

"Why did you…?" Edward trailed off his face tight with worry and filled with question.

I waited till my breath slowed to answer him. "Y-you were leaving me. You l-lied to me." Sobs ripped through my chest and I lifted my hands to cover my face so he couldn't see. Of course he saw the sobs and they brought a pained expression to his face. He pulled my hands from my face and replaced them with his own.

"Shh, Bella, I won't go I'm right here." Edward calmed my sobs. Once I had stopped crying Edward's hands left my face moving to my hands. "You are so silly." He smiled down at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry." I felt ashamed for making his eyes look like that.

"For what, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"For hurting you, Edward."

"Bella," Edward's voice was gentle and strong. "You have not hurt me in anyway."

I was confused how could he have such an expression if I had not caused it? "Then why are your eyes so sad, Edward?"

"Because _I_ have hurt _you_." Edward whispered to me. We were quiet for a few more minutes not knowing what to say.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you read minds?" Edward's face was shocked as though I had just asked him if he was gay. "Well you and Alice were having silent conversations when we were studying." I said quickly explaining myself.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked amazed with a slight smile on his face. "See right through me." He answered the question in my eyes.

"So you can." I said smiling. Edward nodded. I frowned then. "Can you read mine?" I asked horrified. He would know how obsessed I was with him.

"No." Edward said in wonder. "You are the only one that I can't hear."

"So my mind doesn't work right?" I asked still horrified but now with a different reason. "I'm a freak?"

Edward laughed at me. "You think you're the freak when I am a vampire who can read peoples minds?" Edward smiled down at me while I nodded.

"Good evening." Carlisle said as he walked in the room. "How are you Bella?"

"F-fine." I told him shyly.

"Actually Carlisle, could you look at her? She had a problem earlier." Edward told him.

"Of course what happened?" Carlisle looked concerned.

"She fell from the bed." Edward told him smoothly. I was glad he left out the rest and Carlisle didn't press, as he looked me over.

"Bella, you didn't do any damage." Carlisle told me smiling. I heard Edward sigh in relief at my side. "You should sleep now seeing as it is 11:34." Carlisle said peeking at his watch.

"T-thank you." I told him.

"Anytime. Good night Bella." He said as he walked out the door.

I felt sleep coming so I turned quickly to Edward. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, Bella. Now sleep." Edward told me and I drifted into unconsciousness.

I yawned and turned over but gasping at the pain the movement brought me. "Are you alright, Bella?" I heard a voice say. Edward was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair next to my bed with an anxious expression on his face. Edward was wearing a dark colored sweater that clung to his perfect muscular body. His eyes were also darker than they had been a week ago. _I wonder if it is because he's hungry_, I thought.

"Bella? Are you up?" Edward asked softly when I didn't answer.

"Yepo." I said brightly.

"Yepo?" Edward said confused but he was smiling.

"Yepo, as in yes but better." I said smiling. I turned my head to Edward so he could see. He was still chuckling at me when Travis and Lydia walked in the door.

"Hey Edward! Waz-ahp Bella!" Travis yelled loudly and earned a smack on the head from Lydia.

"Hey, Travis." Edward and I said at the same time smiling up at him.

"Nice to see you both again." Edward smiled up brightly at both Travis and Lydia.

"Good morning, Edward." Lydia said sweetly and Edward stood to give her a hug. "Bella you look good ready to come home yet?" Lydia asked me after she turned from Edward. I was sad to leave but said yes as best as I could and they seemed to by it.

"Cool! We already moved your stuff downstairs." Travis said in his cheerful Travis way. "Your friend Alice helped us along with Edward's brother Emmett. He a big guy." They helped me out? I could understand Alice but Emmett? I never even met him. All I knew was he was Edward's older brother.

"Oh thanks." I said happily to not ruin the mood.

Carlisle came in after that and helped everyone wrap me up and put me in the car. Travis and Lydia invited Edward over for dinner. Edward said he was not hungry but they insisted that he come over even if he wasn't going to eat.

Edward was just lifting me into the car when a silver Volvo parked behind us. Edward turned with me still in his arms. I placed my hand on Edward's face feeling his smile. His eyes moved down to me and his smile grew gentle. I felt my heart skip. Edward chuckled then looked back at the car.

"Hey Emmett. Hey Alice." Edward greeted them as they stepped out of the car.

This was the first time I had seen Emmett and I was shocked. He was _huge_! Emmett was tall and muscular. He had more muscles than some guys at the gym but on him it looked right. Emmett's hair was a curly dark brown. He also had a goofy smile on his face that left dimples in his cheeks. Emmett had golden eyes and no heartbeat. Emmett was a vampire.

"Sup my brother?" Emmett's voice boomed and it matched him. He walked over with grace just like Alice and I noticed they all were graceful _must be a vampire thing_ I thought. Alice and Emmett walked over to us smiling. "Hey! You must be Bella see'n as you're in Edward's arms and all." Emmett said to me. I felt my face get hot but my long midnight hair covered it. "Wow your hair is long! By the way I'm Emmett, Edward's brother."

"Emmett! Don't be mean!" Alice smacked him and smiled at me apologetically. I realized my head was in Edward's shoulder and quickly turned it toward them though I still kept my eyes closed as I still stared in shock at how big Emmett was.

"H-he's f-fine Alice." I whispered knowing they could hear me. Edward chuckled and I could feel it as it shook us both.

"Ok Emmett, you will have more time to talk to Bella when we get to her house." Edward said smiling.

Emmett started to pout. He crossed his big arms and frowned while sticking out his lower lip. I couldn't help it I started to laugh. Emmett looked like he could beat up anyone but he sat there pouting like a kid. Alice was the first to join my laugh then Edward. Even Emmett smiled down at me though he seemed confused.

"Alright see you both at the house." Edward said placing me gently in Travis's blue car. A moment later Edward, Travis, and Lydia were all in. It was a short drive but Edward had a protective eye on me. We drove up to see the silver car in the front. How did they get here so fast? Edward laughed at my confused expression.

"Hey Bells, looks like you got more visitors." Travis said excitedly. I nodded.

It turned out I really liked Emmett. He was like an older brother to me. He knew how to brighten up the party. I was laughing more than I could remember. To soon everyone had to leave. That meant Edward. I was reluctant to let him go and it hurt but I was good at hiding my pain for I had done it all my life.

"Good night Bella. I will come visit you tomorrow." Edward said on the way out the door.

I rolled my way to the guest bedroom for the first time. It looked just like the room I had set upstairs. My entire pictures were in the same place. I rolled into my room having a hard time trying to roll and hold my stick at the same time. It was a hassle to change and get into bed but I made it.

I lay in my bed and I was overcome by loneliness. The thoughts of all those who left me, my mother, my father, Granddad, Grandma… _Why do they leave? Do they hate me? What have I done wrong? Why? _These questions have run through my mind for years. I curled in a ball ignoring the pain it caused for it was not as bad as the loss. Fresh tears ran down my face. "Why?" I asked to no one. "Why do they all leave me?"

Then suddenly I felt cold hands on my shoulder. I gasped and jumped slightly turning towards them. I saw Edward. He was standing over me with a gentle and firm expression. His icy hands moved to my face wiping my tears from my cheeks. He bent down to me lifting my face. "I told you. I will _never_ leave you."

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE!! I MYSELF LIKE THE END!! ******


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Chapter six

"Edward." I gasped. "Why are you?… How are you?… Travis… Lydia…?" I rambled shocked_. Edward was here. Edward was seeing me cry_, I thought horrified. _Now he knows how weak I am._ _What if he hates me now? _I was in a panic while Edward started to answer my questions.

"To be with you, through your unlocked window, and Travis and Lydia are asleep." Edward answered me easily. "As I promised, I will never leave you."

Tears rolled upon my cheeks at his words. Edward was here. My thoughts remembered all those who said they would always be there for me. They all lied. It would be impossible for them. But Edward could live with me all my life.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked me softly. He raised his hand and let the back of it brush across my wet cheek. Edward then sat slowly on my bed and laid me across his lap. I wept into his chest as Edward's cool hands rubbed gently on my back. "Bella, What has made you cry?"

"They all left me." I cried against him. "They all lied."

"Shh, Bella. I'll stay with. Though I must say I don't think you want me in the restroom with you." Edward smiled down at me raising his eyebrows. I laughed and nodded.

"That would be embarrassing." I agreed laughing. Edward joined me in our quiet laughter.

"Do you want to tell me who left you?" Edward asked when we had gone silent. I tensed and Edward felt it. "You don't have to." Edward whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, "I want to, but… it will be very hard." I explained to him my reluctance.

"I understand." Edward said these words just like everyone else, but I actually believed him. I could see the truth in his eyes.

"The first ones who I lost were my parents it was long ago…

_That Night _

_"Mommy... Daddy...?" A soft voice called out. The voice of a child. This voice was my own. Just moments ago I was in the back seat of my car and singing songs with my mother. Then suddenly there were loud banging noises I could not make out what they were. In a panic to get away my father swerved on the water drenched road. Suddenly I was thrown from the car as we hit a streetlight at over 110 mph. The car was no longer in the shape of one anymore. I heard screams of pain one my own. When I got myself brought back to this world by pain I cried out again, "MOMMY...DADDY...?"_

_This time I was rewarded by a painful moan a few feet away. Painfully I dragged myself across the sharp pieces of glass and metal. I called to my mother again fear dripping in my voice. A hand grabbed my arm and I looked over to see my mother. She was under the heap of big sharp medal shards that used to be the car window. Blood was running down her face and from her mouth. _

_"Bella..." her voice was quiet and horse. "Go you must ru-". She coughed blood splattering the cold concrete. She took her breath in gasps trying to breath around the blood. "Mommy?" I asked scared. "Get aw-ay - from - here! The red eyes." She cried at me. I got up slowly and tried a few steps then started to keep a slow pace. That is when I heard my mother mutter her last words, "Go my angel Isabella. Go and don't get lost in the dark..."_

_I kept walking till my legs told me that walking was impossible. From there I dragged my lower body against the unforgivable concrete while it slowly took my skin. In the rain a river of red flowed from beneath me. I look around seeing everything start to fade from my sight then before it would go I looked at the moon the rain falling gently on my face I stared at the moon then as if a black cloud covered the only source of light my world went black with my mother's words echoing in my head I watched waiting for the cloud to move so I could see again. It has been years since that night still I hear my mothers words and at night I look towards the Cloud Covered Moon and think that I could not bless my mother's last wishes because no matter how hard I try I can never escape the dark._

"The third person I lost was my Grandfather. He passed away from cancer. It hurt my Grandmother very much along with me. I had been nine years old then. I spent three years living with him and my parents and I would visit them before the accident."

"It was painful to watch him die knowing that he was in pain." I cut of at the pain of the memory. Edward's hold tightened around me in comforting me. "My grandmother was strong for me but I could always see the hurt in her eyes at the memory of him. I would always try to comfort her but just a few weeks ago she died of a heart attack and I couldn't stop her from leaving." My voice broke at the end as sadness overwhelmed me. I started to sob into his smooth chest.

Edward was silent as he rocked me back and forth to calm me. I was never held like this before. I always shied away from contact with people and they thought I was too weak to touch. My sobs grew silent and I smiled at the sensation of Edward's touch. It was the best thing in the world. Edward lifted my face up so he could see my expression. My smile confused him. "What is it?"

"I have never been held like this that I can remember." I explain softly. I frowned at the thought of living without him. Without his touch.

"Oh, Do you want me to move?" Edward asked though his expression was reluctant. My heart shuddered.

"No! It's that normally I don't react well with people touching me but no one has in so long because I think they think I'm to fragile." I said tripping over my words as I tried to get them out fast. Edward smiled down at me amused. I smiled in return. "I don't mind really." I placed my head against his chest.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I was puzzled.

"You." He said simply but it sent shivers down my back.

"Your welcome, Edward."

Edward laid me down placing the blanket over me then he was next to me on top of the covers with his arms gently around me. There in my angel's arms I drifted to sleep knowing he would be there when I dreamed.

**WELL THAT IS THE SHORT CHAPTER SIX!! I DON'T KNOW WHY MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT THAT'S HOW I AM!! I HOPE YOU LIKE!! ******


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

I woke groggy from the pain pills. I rolled over shooting awake as I rolled on my bad side. I sat up slowly. I felt the vibrations of the room outside of my own but sensed no one. Travis and Lydia must have been gone already. "Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?" The musical voice came from the corner of my room.

Edward was sitting neatly in my rocking chair. His hair was freshly combed and his clothes were fresh. Edward even looked like a god sitting in an old rocking chair. "Edward! You stayed!" Without thinking I closed the short distance between us flying of the bed and into him. Once the pain and my actions caught up to me I froze. I was sitting on Edward's lap and my arms were around his neck. I waited for Edward's reaction, to see his eyes tense and him to go cold.

"Of course, of course." Edward looked slightly startled but pleased by my reaction. His big cold hands did circles in my back. I cautiously placed my face in his collarbone. "Do you want to know what amazes me?" Edward's tone was playful and amused.

"What?" My tone matched his mood.

"That your hair can _survive_ your sleeping. You all but kill it in your sleep by your twisting in it. It's so _long_. Though look at it! Your hair looks like you just brushed it." Edward looked amused and amazed. I opened my eyes so he could see me roll them. Edward's laughed echoed through the empty house as he through his head back. We were both shaking from laughter. "I'm serious!" He insisted happily.

"Whatever." I said smiling. I was happy to see Edward's eyes like this. I tapped his face a few times looking at his eyes. I compared them to the time I first met Edward. Edward's eyes were grieving, lonely, and built in despair, but now all I saw was happiness. I felt my heart throb at him being happy. If in anyone in the world, Edward should be the one to be happy. That might be selfish but if everyone just knew him they would agree with me.

"What is it?" Edward's smile brightened with his question.

"Hmm?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Why do you have a big goofy smile on your face? You do know it kills me not to read your thoughts, right?" I had a goofy smile on? I didn't even realize that. I had just opened up my mouth to answer him when my stomach yelled at him. "Alright, alright, alright don't yell at me." Edward laughed at me.

"What I can't help it." I grumbled back at him. Edward chuckled at me while lifting me to my chair. Edward also wheeled me to the kitchen even though I told him I was fine. "Alright Eddie, what's for breakfast?" I said smiling at his horrified expression.

"_Eddie_?" Edward asked in a voice matched his expression.

"What you don't like it?" I asked pretending to be upset.

"N-no it's just- Eddie?" Edward was also confused. It was also funny as he tried to please me through his horror.

"Edward, calm down I was just kidding." I said using every syllable carefully as if I was talking to a child. "I don't think you even look anything like an Eddie." I laughed at the idea.

Edward let out a relieved breath. "Thank god." Then suddenly his expression was scared. "You will not tell Emmett about this." Edward ordered me though his voice sounded scared.

"I might… if you do something to bug me." I told him playfully. I wheeled around him toward the pantry. I heard him sigh heavily behind me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, enough bugging _Eddie_. What are you going to eat for breakfast?" Edward asked sounding the tiniest bit annoyed.

"Hmm." I muttered to myself looking around the pantry. I didn't feel like any breakfast type food at the moment. I looked around till I found one of my favorite things. I wheeled over to the dining room table were Edward was sitting.

I sat there for about one second knowing that I would be too self-conscious to eat in front of Edward's never failing gaze. "So… Edward, what are yours and Emmett's favorite animal snacks?" I asked the first question coming from my mind.

"Um… I like mountain lions and Emmett's favorite animals are bears." Edward said looking staggered by my ability to ask the question.

"I guess that's one thing me and Emmett have in common."

"Are you referring to the fact you like bears or that they are your favorite afternoon snack?" Edward asked me playfully.

"There my morning snacks actually." I told him coolly taking a half eaten gummy bear to my nose. Edward's face was priceless. He looked like he was choking on something. I laughed. Edward joined in after he got over his episode. And soon I was gasping for air and even my vampire was too.

"Alright. Well since you don't have to go to school till next week what do you want to do?" Edward asked still smiling at my little joke.

"Um… It Tuesday, right?" I asked unsure.

"Monday."

"Um, well what do you want to do?" I asked. I wasn't about to let him go so I would do whatever he wanted to do. Edward lifted his hand to his face putting his pointer finger sideways on his perfect white lips, thinking.

"Are there any movies you want to see?" Edward asked dropping his hand while his eyebrows pulled together slightly. It was such a normal response that I started to laugh causing Edward's eyebrows to gather closer together. "What?"

"Edward, I can't _see_ a movie." I said still laughing. I couldn't see screens for screens make pictures with light and I can't see light.

"Oh." Edward's face was calculating as he thought of things for us to do. I smiled at how serious he was taking this. By the time he looked back up I had fourteen gummy bears stuck to my face. Edward laughed. "Wow, you're colorful."

"And sticky." I giggled pulling off a gummy bear from my face.

"Amazing. You can get yourself dirty with gummy bears. I don't want to see how you eat spaghetti." Edward joked in fake amazement.

"It's a talent." I shrugged. Edward chuckled and I loved the sound. It was like music. I was enjoying the sound of it so much that I didn't even realize I had a big smile spread across my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked laughing at me again.

"Nothing. I just like the sound of your laugh." I said looking down so he couldn't see my well-formed blush. Or so I thought.

"Well I like the blush on your cheeks." Edward said smiling as he reached towards me lifting my chin with his hand.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Your welcome." He told me back his eyes filled with a flaming happiness. We sat there for a while observing each other's faces. "So…" He said waiting for me to approve his question. I nodded. "Do you want to come to my house?" His eyes looked hopeful. "My mother Esme has been waiting to meet you." Edward's eyes pleaded with me. "Are you afraid?" He asked me after my silence. I knew better to lie when it was written all over my face.

"Yes." I spoke in a low whisper having a hard time hearing myself. Edward's face was pained but looked understanding. "I'm afraid they won't like me." My voice shook at my confession.

"Wait." Edward said putting his hands up. "You aren't afraid of the fact you are going into a house full of vampires but that you think the vampires won't like you?" Edward's face was skeptical. I nodded and he could see the truth on my face. "You are amazing." Edward voiced his thoughts making me blush.

"Well, um, I need to get ready." Edward saw the question in my eyes about how I was supposed to get dressed.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped from behind me causing me to jump. Lets get you in some nice clothes." Alice was already pushing my chair into my room. "I went through your clothes last night and they are so not suitable so I brought you some." Alice went on rambling about my wardrobe the whole entire time she was picking out what I should wear from the big bag the was on my bed. _Where did she find a bag that big?_ I found myself wondering.

I was dressed at vampire speed. It took Alice less than a second to put on my clothes after she picked them out. "Well I just had to put you in blue. Edward _loves_ you in it." Alice told me observing her work. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore a ruffled black skirt. My shirt was sleeve less that wrapped around my thin neck. It was all too classy for my taste.

"Thank you, Alice." I told her sweetly.

"Anytime! Now lets go I can't wait to show you our house!" Alice squeaked in excitement. "Oh! Have Edward drive you there. I need to go clean Emmett's room so you can see it." I giggled.

"Alice I don't mind seeing Emmett's room a mess."

"No I don't mean it that way. I really mean you won't be _able_ to see it. It doesn't even look like a room." I laughed.

"Alright. Bye, Alice." Alice waved then was gone. I sat there smiling as I heard a tap on the door. "Come in." I called. Edward stepped in slowly. When he saw me Edward straitened up and his mouth fell slack. "What? I'm wearing pants." I said in an embarrassed voice as red creped up on my cheeks. Edward laughed His eyes still wide as he brushed his long finger through his long hair.

"I love that blue against your skin." Edward said looking embarrassed which made two of us. "So are you ready?" Edward asked regaining himself. I nodded. Edward carefully wheeled me to his car. And then we were on our way to a house full of vampires.

**I HERE BY DEDACATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY TWIN SISTER****!! ******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Chapter eight

Edward's house was beautiful. A Victorian porch stretched around the front and sides of the first floor. It was timeless. The pillars were an elegantly carved. It was a dream house. It was my dream house. I wanted to see it clearly. I wanted to brush my fingers across the columns. But from what I could see I loved it. "Edward! It's beautiful." I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. I want no other home here." Edward said. I could feel the emotion in his voice and his face. Edward looked at his home with appreciation in his eyes. I placed my hand in his and smiled. Edward leaned forward to see my face and smiled back. "Do you want go in?"

"Sure." I bit my lip. My heart was racing. I was so nervous. Edward opened my door already out of the car. My hands were shaking as I lifted up my hands brushing my fingertips across Edward's face. I could see him clearer this way. Edward's expression was for me. It held the courage that I needed to feel. "Alright." I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Okay, love." Edward said calmly I stopped frozen. _Edward just called me love_, I thought in awe. "Bella?" Edward asked turning to me but my head was down so he couldn't guess by the sudden heat in my cheeks. "What's wrong?" Edward lifted my head gently so he could see my expression.

"Nothing…" I mumble as Edward smiled my cherry face. Edward raised his eyebrows still smiling and questioning. "Y-y-you… called me y-your l-love." I whispered.

Edward's face was then turned to pain. "Do you not want me to?" Edward's voice tried to hide the hurt but I saw every last bit of it. It flashed across his perfect features. It hurt me to see him so sad it caused me physical pain. I hurried to save him from his misery.

"O-oh! N-no I just was very happy…" By the end of my sentence I was struggling to hear my own voice. Edward's eyes lit with fire as happiness flowed off him.

"Shall we then, love?" Edward placed his hand in mine and led me to the house. We walked up the steps allowing me to see the porch clearer. I would of loved to feel the new magical house around me but I was too afraid. I stayed close to Edward as he slowly opened the door.

In side was just as wonderful. I hit my stick to the hard wood floor seeing the open space. It was extravagant. The walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets were all very exquisite. Just to the left of the door is a raised portion of the floor with a spectacular grand piano on it. Behind the piano is the door into the kitchen. It was big to match the house but I knew it went unused.

Of the side of the kitchen was the dining room. It held a wooden table that could easily fit ten people. The dining room was connected to the living room by a long wall that curves around it. On the wall was a large flat-screen television and a couple of computers nearby. A seating area was near the television. Some very extravagant looking chairs filled of the living room.

Also on this floor were offices, and a bathroom. On the west of the room, sat is a massive curving staircase. That led to the second floor of the Cullen's house, but I needed to feel the vibrations on the floors above to see what lay up there.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked me softly and carefully in what I believed was not to scare me.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him copying his tone lifting my face so he could see my smile.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked smiling back. I nodded as I felt a sudden overflow of confidence. "Carlisle? Esme?" Edward called. Then silently two people stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Welcome, Edward, Bella." Carlisle said in a welcoming voice. He stood tall with his hand on the railing and though I had seen him before I still was shocked seeing him again as I hit my stick lightly on the floor.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said in a clear voice, points for me.

"Please call me Carlisle." He said.

"Carlisle." I smiled nodding and tapping again to see his smile.

"Bella, This is my wife, Edward's mother, Esme." Carlisle said and I tapped again to see a beautiful woman who looked to be in her twenties also. Esme stood tall about five foot six, a perfect height for a woman, with perfect rounded curves. Esme's hair was put up in a bun that fell to her neck. She looked like a mother. Her face was kind and loving and it made me want to run into her arms.

"Hello there, Bella Dear." Esme said in a honey voice that was also cautious not to scare me. "You may call me Esme." She smiled at me her hand intertwined in front of her.

"Thank you, Esme. You have a very beautiful home." I said honestly.

"Alright, Alright, Alice! Stop screaming in my head you can come down already." Edward said exasperated, and I tapped his hand in time to see him roll his eyes. I giggled at him putting my hand in his so I could see him. Edward smiled down at me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped from the top of the staircase. She was standing next to someone who had to be two feet taller than her. Then suddenly her arms were around me. "I'm so glad you're here! Now I have someone to play with."

"What I'm not _fun_ enough for you?" A voice said. He walk up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck resting is head on hers.

"Nope, Jazzy! You boys are boring!" Alice complained to him.

"Bella, This is Jasper." Edward said grinning at me.

"Hello, Bella." Jasper said smiling, as he stood strait. Jasper was tall, not as tall as Emmett but he was taller than Edward by maybe an inch. He looked about six foot three. He was muscular but also lean.

"Nice to meet you, _Jazzy_." I said looking innocent. Alice busted out laughing at Jasper's shocked expression. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme all tried to cover their laughing with coughs, which was funny for vampires don't cough. Edward started to make fun if Jasper. Jasper glared at him. I had an idea.

"Sorry, Jasper. Don't worry though you're not the only one with a nickname." I said smiling at Edward and he stopped laughing to stared at me in horror.

"Oh, really?" Jasper smiled evilly.

"Oh, yes! Though I must say I don't think Eddie here likes it very much." I shook my head in fake sorrow. Jasper busted out laughing and Alice and Jasper leaned on each other for support. Edward glared at. "Sorry, Edward, but I had to stick up for Jasper." Edward smiled down at my apologetic expression.

Jasper and Alice stopped suddenly and I focused on them. "Wow." They both said looking from me to Edward. "Jasper what's your reading?" Alice asked sounding like she worked for NASA or something. What did she mean by reading?

"The only little piece of anger is pointed to us and the rest- I think you know what I mean he said smiling nodding his head towards me.

"Okay, okay! Stop scheming you two. It's not nice." Esme admonished them. "Now, Edward, why don't you play for Bella?" Esme offered pointing to the grand piano.

"I love music." I interrupted Edward knowing he would tell her no. He glanced down at me curiosity in his eyes. I smiled up at him.

"See, Bella likes music." Esme said to Edward making him sigh.

"Do you want to here me play the piano?" Edward said smiling down at me and gesturing to the grand piano also. I nodded and Edward led me to the platform. I sat on the smooth bench beside Edward and run my fingers lightly over the keys carefully not making a sound. Edward set his hand on top of mine. Suddenly I was in the center of the piano bench and Edward was behind me his hands were placed on mine with his head resting in my dark hair. "Want to play with me?" Edward whispered in my ear.

Before I could answer, Edwards finger were dragging my hands over the key producing a beautiful melody. "Edward, it's beautiful." I exclaimed. He moved my hands quickly.

"Yes…" Edward whispered in my ear. Suddenly our hands stopped. "You inspired this one." He whispered to me again as he moved across the keys again. The notes grew sweet and softer. I listened in amazement. _Edward wrote this for me_. I took in a jagged breath. "Bella, what's wrong, love?" The song drifted to a stop before I stopped.

"Thank you." I whispered wiping the drops from my face. Edward kissed my cheek trapping one I had missed with his lips. I felt a sudden heat diffuse over me. Edward chuckled at my extreme blush. "Not funny." I mumbled.

"Let's walk around. I wouldn't want you lost when you come here next time." Edward pulled me from the piano. I smiled at that thought keeping my head down though Edward could still see the blush that arose with it.

Edward led me to the stairs being careful that I knew where each step was. Instead of complaining I just held his hand as he gently guided me.

Upstairs, there is a long hall paneled with wood, the same as the floorboards with a cross at the very far end. Edward explained that on this floor are Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice's room and Carlisle's office.

Edward also said Carlisle had two rooms on this floor them being his office, and his library, which joins to his office. He said Esme has a small study as well, which is accessed through Carlisle's office. Carlisle's study was a high-ceilinged room with tall windows that look left. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood I guessed by the difference in the other wood. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head. The main point of the room was a huge mahogany desk and leather chair. I taped the wall by the door that into the hallway for Edward said it was covered with pictures, some of which tell the tale of Carlisle's younger days.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a large L shaped room, with a bathroom, and an enormous closet, and share the glass wall, which runs up the entire south side of the house.

Alice's room is shared with Jasper, but the two of them share the connected space even though it is really Alice's room for Jasper had his own office. Their room is above the front door and the piano part of the living room. Edward led me up another staircase.

On the very top floor, there is another paneled hallway, just like the floor below. The bulk of the space on this floor is taken up with what they refer to as the library.

Edward's room was the last door in the hall and is facing south, directly above Rosalie and Emmett's room, but his space is rectangular. Edward explained that the Sol Duc River, across the forest to the Olympic Mountain range was visible. His closet and bathroom are at the furthest end of his room to the door. The west wall of his bedroom was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs, with an extravagant looking sound system in the corner. There is no bed but a dark leather sofa a thick carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

Nearer to the stairs is Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. This is partially above Rosalie and Emmett's closet, and also over Jasper's office. This room also has a closet and a bathroom at the furthest end from the door.

I was in awe at the size of Edward's house. Edward laughed at my expression every time he showed me something new_. How much more could there be?_ I thought that crossed my mind every time we walked in a room.

"Arg!" I sighed flopping on Edward's couch. "I feel like just walked a mile!" I sat up suddenly. "Have you ever measured this place?" Edward laughed freely at me. I smiled at the sound. Edward came and sat beside me.

We talked for hours. It was dark out when we were interrupted by Alice barging in a face of pain, shock, and worry. Edward suddenly gasped and whispered, "How?"

**FIN!! **

**HOPED YOU LIKE! I GOT A LITTLE CLIFFY! SORRY IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES IT IS LITERALLY MIDNIGHT!! I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS MOMENT TO THANK ALL THE GREAT PEOPLE WHO EITHER REVIEWED, ALERTED, OR ADD ME TO THEIR FAV. LISTS OR ALL!!. THANKYOU!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Edward, tell me what's wrong." I finally demanded. He was refusing to let me go since Alice had a vision and a whole night had past. They all refused to tell me yet what even though it was about me and it didn't look so good seeing their reactions.

Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes. He opened his mouth but before he could choke the words out Carlisle appeared. "Bella? Do you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Edward sighed in relief.

"I don't mind." I whispered softly. We walked from the living room, or the non-living room as Emmett called it, to Carlisle's office. He sat in his leather chair on one side of the desk an Edward and I sat in two chair Edward's hand in mine.

"Bella, do you know any other vampires?" Carlisle asked leaning towards Edward and me.

"I don't think so." I said looking confused. Edward and Carlisle exchanged a brief look.

"Bella, there are some vampires coming for you." Carlisle told me cautiously. "They aren't like us they feed on humans."

"Why are they coming for _me_?"

"We don't know, Bella. That's what we are trying to find out." Edward assured me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I must go to the hospital, now. Try to think of any reason they would come for you." Carlisle said apologetically. "I promise we will protect you." Carlisle promised as his hand caressed my cheek. Then he was gone.

"Can we go to your room?" I asked Edward. He nodded forcing a smile.

We walked up to Edward's room and he closed the door. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you do something for me, even if it's weird?" I asked him nervously.

"Anything, Bella." He told me but his face was cautious.

"Will you make a mess so I can clean it? But not the CDs I will never get that right." Edward laughed.

"Sure, love." He chuckled. In one swift second everything was out of place but the CD area. I started to clean. "Bella why did you have me make this mess if you are just going to clean it?" Edward asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I like to clean when I'm stressed." I told him putting the cushions on the couch. I cleaned in silence for a while. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What do they look like? The other vampires?"

"Well, they look a lot like us with the pale skin. They also have speed, strength, the sun ability-"

"Sun ability?" I interrupted him.

"Yes we, well let me show you."

"Edward I can't see light." I reminded him.

"Well let us try it. It will be better if you see." Edward explained.

We walked out through the back into the large clearing, but Edward stayed under cover. I beaconed him turning so my arm outstretched toward him. Edward answered by stepping out towards me. Then he became brilliant.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS…AGAIN! I WANTED TO POST AS FAST AS I COULD FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED {HINT, HINT} IT'S A LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON PEOPLE IT DOSEN'T BITE…I THINK**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Edward had stopped the moment he stepped of the porch along with my breath. Edward was literally sparkling I had never seen anything more comely. I could see Edwards face filled with tribulation. I couldn't move, caught in a trance of his diamond facets imbedded in his skin. "Bella breath." Edward's sorrowful voice commanded me. I immediately took a deep breath letting it out jagged.

After a few more moments of silence I found words forming on my lips. "You are beautiful," I whispered involuntarily drifting closer to him making him slightly recede. "Sorry." I said slightly smiling in embarrassment. "It's rude to stare even if I can't see."

I walked up to his swiftly proving that I was not afraid. Edward whispered my name shaking his head. "Why do you make such a sad and lonely face?" I lifted my hand to trace his eyes that closed at my touch.

"I'm waiting for the moment." Edward whispered back. I lifted my head so he could see the blank confusion on my face. It was natural for me to show him my expressions, but not when I was embarrassed for he caused most of it. "I'm waiting for you to run from me when you realize what a monster I am."

"Edward, please." I begged him my voice filled with this emotion. "Seeing as you are at least ten times more moralizing than I am makes me seem lurid." I admonished him.

"Bell-" Edward started.

"I am stating facts." I interrupted him. "Though I will say it does hurt." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself holding in tears as his words hit me. Edward's eyes grew big and contrite. He pulled me into him and where he couldn't see tears streamed my face.

"Bella, what have I done to make you cry?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'm not crying." I mumbled into him.

"Bella, I can smell the salt in your tears." Edward rubbed his hands softly across my back soothing me.

"Shush."

"Bella, what did I do?" Edward pleaded.

"Do you have so little faith in me? You think I would just _leave_ you like that?" I sobbed at him.

"Bella, I faith in you it is _me_ I am worried about." Edward lifted my face to see me. "I _want_ you to run so you will no long be in danger by me."

"You want me to leave?" I whispered my voice not concealing my heartbreak_. Of how course he wants you to leave he knows how weak you are. He will leave you just like everyone else_. My knees buckled underneath me laments ripping through my chest. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me. He held me close my arms trapped between my chest and his.

"Bella?" Edward asked in concern. "Bella, what-"

"Why!" I screamed at him. "Liar! You lied to m-" I was choked by my tears before I could finish.

I could feel Edward's family show up on the porch. Their faces were a range of sorrow. Out of them all Edward's was the worst. I felt Carlisle nod to Jasper, then suddenly I felt tired and the world once again was black.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS!! PRESS THE MAGIC BUTTON THAT TELLS YOU TO REVIEW BEFORE NINJIAS COME KICK YOU SORRY BUTT!! LOVE YOU ALL!! XOXOX**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey I just thought I would let you know I did a story called __**Edward's Tears**__! Please check it out. I need to know what people think._

Chapter eleven 

_I was hiding under the sheets from the monster that was hiding in the corner. My hands were shaking the sheets as I herd him approach._

"_Ah, Isabella. Don't you smell so sweet?" I herd the ruff angelic voice say causing goose bumps rise upon my arms. "You smell even better than your mother." _

_His voice was right above me now. Peeking up I saw blood red eyes glowing upon the body of a dark stranger that would forever be in my nightmares._

I gasped awake shaking. "Bella?" Alice asked I saw her as she sat on the bed her face was concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, the same one I have every few years." My voice was shaking along with my whole body. "It is in color, and it started when I was six or seven."

"It was in color?"

"I wasn't always blind I do remember what it was like to see with my eyes." Alice let it drop probably going to ambush Edward with the questions flashing in her eyes. "Does Edward hate me?" I asked finally.

"No, of course not." Alice looked shocked at my question.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Bella you don't need to ask." Edward ran in then. He looked mad but it wasn't directed at me I noticed in relief.

"Alice! I told you to call me when she woke up."

"Sorry." She gave Edward a sheepish angelic stare. Edward sighed then told her to leave cause Jasper was waiting for her. Alice quickly patted my leg then ran down stairs.

"Bella, you look pale is there something wrong?" Edward asked and to my surprise there was nothing but concern. "Alice told me you had a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?" Edward came to sit on the bed and I lay on his lap.

"No I want you to explain what other vampires look like, while I clean the mess you are going to make." I told Edward and he nodded. Edward lifted me to my feet then was gone in a second causing a mess around the room. I started to clean as Edward started to speak.

"Well, mostly other vampires do pry on humans. They have all the same things like speed, strength, senses, with a few like Alice and I with the abilities." I listen interested not speaking. "Though they are like us they don't have the same colored eyes since we feed on animals it turns our eye gold. Their eyes are a red-" Edward was then interrupted.

I stopped, dropping the pile of CDs that had been left on the table and once in my hand. They hit the floor with a loud crash as a whimper left my lips. _Red eyes_, I thought over and over in my head. "Bella?" Edward asked in alarm his arms wrapping around my waist holding me up before I could fall. Edward lifted me to the bed setting me down on the edge Edward sitting in front of me on the floor. "Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" I started to gasp out for air and realized my eyes were open but couldn't concentrate on closing them. "Bella, you're trembling. Bella, can you hear me?" Edward went on panicked just as Carlisle came in.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked taking in Edward's panic.

"Red eyes, red eyes, red eyes," I chanted trying to tell them.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I was telling her about the difference between us and other vampires and she dropped everything and now this." Edward said incredibly fast.

"Bella can you tell me what is wrong?" Carlisle asked me. I was trying but I couldn't form words.

"Bella, what about red eyes." Edward tapped the side of my face so I could see him I sat there for a minute getting the words.

"He has them. She said watch out for the red eyes. He's coming." My voice shook.

"Who is 'he'?" Edward asked.

"The man in my nightmares." I whispered.

"Bella what happens in your nightmares?" Carlisle asked after Edward and him exchanged a glance.

"He came at night a few weeks before the crash…"

I explain the nightmare to them and Carlisle nodded at Edward. "Bella, I am calling a family meeting to let the family know the new information." Carlisle told me I nodded.

"_He_ is the one coming, isn't he?"

"Probably." Carlisle left then and Edward scooped me up from the bed walking to the door at a slow pace.

I touched Edward's face. He smiled down at me though I could feel the terror and pain in his eyes. I snuggled into his chest smelling and taking him in.

I thought of the red eyes and a tremor ran through my heart. It was then I knew this could not end without taking a persons life. This could only end on death.

**FINN!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey I just thought I would let you know I did a story called __Edward's Tears! __Please check it out. I need to know what people think._

Chapter twelve

Edward and I arrived at the edge of living room to see everyone else was already there. I sighed knowing I might have to talk about my past.

Edward led me to the love seat they left unoccupied. I blushed at the name feeling stupid for the rise of happiness at the _love_ in love seat. I'm such a dork. I sat quickly down and was shocked by how comfortable it was. Edward sat close to me in a protective manner, not that I was complaining at the closeness.

"Someone is after Bella and she has met him before." Carlisle said simply but the words were filled with meaning. "He was in her nightmare. We can't identify him but we do know he is coming here for Bella."

"So Bella knows this guy? Why not talk to him?" Emmett asked sprawled across the couch next to Rosalie and Jasper who had Alice in his lap. I shivered at the thought of any of them going any where close to that monster. I had to calm myself before I started to panic again.

Edward looked down then and grabbed my hand lightly in his and I tightened the grip. His eyes were concerned, probably from hearing the increase of my breath and heartbeat. I didn't lift my face for him to see and he didn't question, though I knew I would most likely be asked later.

"Emmett, Bella has only seen him once before and they are not friend. He is coming to kill her." Alice hissed at him causing Emmett to flinch, moving Rosalie who smacked him.

"Well, then why is he coming to kill Bella?" Emmett questioned rubbing his head.

"We don't know but we will figure it out." Carlisle answered before Alice could lash out at Emmett again.

"So we are just going to sit here while he comes for Bella?" Edward asked angry pulling me tight to him sounding furious.

"Edward, we have no other choice. How are we to prepare for this?" Carlisle calmed and reasoned with Edward. Edward looked down.

"Hey, why don't we just take Bella and run that could work." Emmett spoke up again.

Alice stopped while everyone grasped the idea. She took in a deep breath a sat still. I gasped. I couldn't feel her anymore. I clutched to Edward and lifted my face to his. Edward didn't look down though he sat with his eyes closed focused on something else.

I started to breath harder. I can't see them. I was scared; if I couldn't see them I wouldn't be able to see _him_. Edward and Alice both vivified then at the same time. Edward looked down at me quickly. "Bella? What's wrong love?" Edward asked rubbing his icy hands gently on my face.

"I couldn't see." I whispered.

"Well, yeah. You're blind aren't you?" Emmett stated brilliantly. Rosalie whacked him, hard.

"I-I-I c-couldn't see h-her. I c-couldn't s-ee Alice." I studded out shivering into Edward. Edward's eyes got big as he grasped what I meant.

"Why?" Edward asked in a soft voice but I could hear the steel worry behind it.

"S-she wasn't m-moving, not t-there, gone, l-lost," I babbled on vaguely noticing the cold wet tears the sprinted down my face.

"This means she can't see him at all." Edward turned to Carlisle.

"Yes, I know. First let's here what Alice had seen." Carlisle suggested.

"Let's just say we can take Bella and run." Alice's voice held meaning and I knew she was not sharing the vision for I was here. I thanked her mentally for this.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." Carlisle said in an ending note. Ever one either nodded or out spoke their agreement. Edward lifted me swiftly from the couch causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Wow! Edward, you didn't tell us Bella squeaked! That's so cute!" Emmett laughed loudly brightening the atmosphere. I turned red but smiled. I was glad Emmett could enliven us, even if for a short while. I felt Edward smile with warmth at his brother; I wasn't the only one who felt this way. Though I did still see the amusement in Edward's eyes.

"Yep! Bella squeaks." Edward said happily seeming to enjoy my embarrassment. I lightly smacked him pretending to pout. Edward leaned his head down then and kissed me lightly on the cheek his icy lips brushing softly against the side of my face. And here I thought I was going to win this, I can be so stupid at times. I gasped and it seemed my whole body heated in my bashfulness. It was fair to say everyone laughed at my reactions, though Esme was absolutely glowing.

"Emmett, Rose, will you come help me in the kitchen?" Esme asked smiling.

"What for? What are we gonna do in the _kitchen_?" Emmett asked baffled. Rose smacked him.

"She means get the heck out of the room so Edward can play with Bella." Rosalie said bluntly. I groaned if I could turn any redder I would. Is there purpose in life to embarrassed me?

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked me softly a twinge of alert in his voice.

"I was just thinking that it was all of you guys purpose in life is to make me turn so red I pop a blood vessel." They just laughed at me and Emmett nodded.

When everyone was done laughing at me he or she all had _something_ to do. I lifted my head so Edward could see me raise my eyebrows. He just smiled and shook his head. Edward then carried me up the stairs to his room. "What do you think we should do now?" I said cheerily trying to keep the mood bright for as long as possible.

"I think we should go to your house and go see Travis and Lydia before they think you have gone missing." Edward smiled down at me.

"Oh! What time is it?" I asked panicked.

"Around 8:00," Edward said laugh at my losing track of time.

"We should probably head over there." I said reluctantly. Edward laughed and agreed. By the time we were in the car I had practically gnawed of the edge of my thumb.

"Bella, please leave your poor fingers alone. I'm sure they won't be mad." Edward tried to assure me.

"But are you sure they won't be mad? I mean I have never been home so late! Oh! I didn't make diner! _Crap_! What if they think I'm a stupid rebellious teenager? I have been gone for two days!" I went on rambling.

"Bella," Edward cut me off before I could start again, "It's Travis and Lydia. I'm sure everything will be fine. Plus Alice said you had spent the night with her last night." Edward lifted his hand and placed it gently upon mine.

"Yeah." I sighed out. "But this is the last place for me to go… I just don't want them to hate me."

"Bella, there is no way for _anyone_ in the right mind could hate you." Edward said with a little steal in his voice, but softened at his next words. "And you will always have a place with me." I squeezed his hand tighter.

"Do you really mean that?" I whispered daring to hear the words that would come next.

"Yes, I do." Edward whispered back.

"Thank you." I barely breathed as Edward parked the car in front of the house.

"You're more than welcome, my Bella."

**YEAH!!! GO EDWARD!! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THOUGH I WILL NOT POST WITHOUT REVIEWS!! REVIEW PEOPLE!! IT IS NOT LIKE I'M ASKING FOR A TWO-PAGE REPORT!! AND THANK YOU ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! THANK YA!**

**-EdWarded [AKA person needing support] **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"Bella, why don't you show Edward your room?" Lydia suggested getting up from the table.

"But I-" I started to argue and my sudden jerk of surprise caused my dark hair to slide across my face.

"I will clean up here with the help of your Uncle Travis, of course." She turned and gave him a look daring him to speak. He kept quiet.

"Thank you for the meal but I should get home it is very late." Edward said politely standing up from the table shaking Travis's hand and trying to do the same with Lydia but she took him in a hug.

"Thank _you_, Edward." Lydia said with meaning that could only be compared with a mother's love. Edward's eyes softened and he nodded giving me one little kiss on the cheek before he escaped out the door.

"Ahh, that's so cute!" Lydia squealed. I was blushing yet again. Travis nodded in agreement at Lydia's reaction.

"Thanks." I mumbled getting up stacking plates.

"No, I said I would do the dishes." Lydia said trying to stop me.

"Really, I don't mind doing them." I whispered fearing my objection would anger her.

"That's-" Lydia started and Travis put his hand on her and smiled. I calmed seeing that neither of them minded. "It just seems wrong. Making you do all the work!"

"You aren't making me do anything I _want_ to. I see it as my rent."

"You don't need rent to live here." Lydia said smiling but didn't push the matter and went up the stairs to shower.

After I finished cleaning up I went up the stairs to get ready for the night ahead. I climbed shakily into the shower. It was as if all of today's events crashed down on me for the first time. I leaned against the shower wall for support while I let the steam play with my coiled nerves. The water ran through my hair causing it to feel like silk. I stayed in the shower till the heat dispersed.

Slipping on a big t-shirt and baggy p-jays in walked silently up the last few steps to my room. A burst of air rushed past me as I opened the door caused by the fan. I shivered but grew accustomed to the cold quickly.

I walked over slowly to the window. I could feel the raindrops on the window as I placed my hands on the gelid glass. I sat there for a moment watching the raindrops' lives upon my window till they hit the bottom and faded into the stream that trickled down the bricks. I wanted to feel them.

Hitching my slender fingers under the windowpane and gently lifting it to produce no noise. The icy wind stroked my cheeks and ruffled my hair. I thought of Edward. Raindrops flicked along my closed eyes. I whispered Edward's name softly it drifting in the night wind.

"Yes, my Bella?" I heard Edward whisper back his voice filled with emotion. I gasped, as Edward was suddenly perched on my window. His hair was filled with rain and it stuck to his beautiful face. "Sorry," Edward said for he must of heard my sudden increase of heartbeat.

"P-please, come in." I said quickly. Edward lightly jumped down from the window on to the floor without even a tiny sound. Droplets escaped from his wet figure on to the floor.

"I'm sorry I 'm getting your floor all wet." Edward suddenly realized backing slowly towards the window. Before I knew what I was doing my hand flew out and grabbed his wrist panicky.

"I-I'll get a towel." I stuttered prying my hand away from him and rushing quietly out the door. I tried not to think of the dripping god up in my room as I rushed to get a towel. I took the stairs two at a time on the way up. Unbelievably he was still standing there by my window. I stumbled to hand him the towel.

"Thank you." Edward said to me smiling his gorgeous crooked smile as he started to dry off.

"Um, I-I have some l-larger p-jays I could loan you till your clothes dry." I offered him shyly. Edward just nodded. I walked over to my dresser and quickly pulled out a large shirt with a logo about a fishing company and faded football p-jay pants. "Um, they were my dad's." I explained my voice thick. Edward took them gently in his long icy fingers.

"Thank you." Edward's voice had double meaning now knowing they belonged to my father. I nodded to him and went out side the door while he changed, though I was only there for two seconds. Edward opened the door quickly as if he was as desperate to see me, as I was to see him. Edward stood gloriously in the doorway even though he was in pajamas that were a few sizes to big for him. "Bella?" I realized I probably looked like a freak just sitting there with my eyes closed ogling at him.

"Sorry, they are a bit to big. " I said flushing.

"They're perfect." Edward said gently grabbing my hand leading me in. _On you_, I thought. I sat on the bed and Edward appeared behind me instantly on the other side. I pretended to be occupied with sorting the covers. Edward lifted the covers over me then and tucked me in climbing up next to me on top of them. I turned into his chest enfolding myself in to him and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. "Sleep well my Isabella. I love you, the one who holds my frozen heart." Edward whispered in my ear as I drifted.

"Love you more."

"Doubt that my love." Edward said sounding far away. And as the raindrops slid over that frozen window I drifted to sleep in the arms of an angel, my angel.

**GOOD OR BAD? PLEASE TELL ME. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE THE FLUFF, BUT I WAS IN THE MOOD FOR SOME. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS. **

**OH, AND FOR THOSE WHO LIVE IN THE U.S. HAPPY THANKSGIVING.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Awaking in the morning was easy knowing the moment I awoke Edward would be there. Edward had stayed all night and was able to stay with me in the morning for Travis and Lydia were both gone with a note saying they had gone to work.

When I had woken I saw Edward was already in a different pair of clothes, my p-jays folded at the end of the bed. I put them back in the door but not before taking in the scent of Edward that was left on them.

Today I could tell something had happened while I slept. Edward was hiding something, and didn't want me to know what it was. "Edward, please. What is it?" I begged. "What's _wrong_?" I interrupted his lies of 'nothing'. Edward sighed in defeat.

"Nothing, real- Wait!" Edward stopped me before I spoke. " All that has happened is that _He_ is getting closer." Edward spoke unwillingly. I now know why. My breath hitched, and I saw Edward tense. His arms were half way outward as if trying to hold back. I didn't care I rushed into him, feeling the cool creep over me. Edward's outstretched arms snaked around me one across my waist the other on my upper back. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered form my hair.

"For what?" I asked my voice having a hint of steel in it. As much steel I could put into my little shaking voice, which is almost none. "Are you sorry for being the only person I gave my whole heart to? You know you are the only one I have ever loved? Please, if anything, don't be sorry for that." By the end of my little speech I could hear a familiar sadness intertwined within it.

"Bella," Edward said softly stroking my long black hair. "I could never be sorry for how much I love you. I _am_ sorry for putting you in danger every second of my… _lurid_ existence." Edward eyes filled with hate, but not for anyone but himself. The anguish on his face broke me into a thousand little pieces.

"Edward," I choked back tears. "You are the best thing that has and will every happen to me. I _love_ you." I opened my eyes to him. "Have you been trying to track me down and kill me?"

"But, Bell-"

"No. It is not your fault that I'm in danger. If anything you are a god sent angel. So please don't hold all that unneeded pain." I touched the side of his face and sighed in contentment. "This is all I will ever want." I lifted my other hand to his face. "Please don't take that away. Please don't take my _life_ away." I whispered to him my voice steady.

"Very well, my Bella." Edward smiled at me and I was glad to see it reached his eyes.

I had gotten everything I needed to do done and Edward and I were heading over to the Cullen house. The mood was strange and eerie in the car there. I sat refusing even to move. Edward did the same other than moving the steering wheel. I knew something was wrong.

"Edward?" I whispered sounding like a small frail child.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?" I could feel myself shivering. What had I done? How could I make Edward mad at me? Was I that stupid?

"No, no, Bella." Edward became suddenly animated with what looked like worry and regret. He hastily tried to comfort me. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Then, what happened?"

"Alice saw a black figure. We aren't sure who it was." Edward sighed giving in. I showed no fear. Edward glanced worriedly at me. I kept my face blank. "Bella, it's going to be alright." I just nodded and Edward wouldn't press it, thankfully.

We had all gathered in the Cullen's living room. Emmett caused fights throughout the whole discussion. I knew they were because of me. How could I put them to face this monster that was brought upon by me. I hurt me, though I would _not_ show that in front of Edward. He would take the blame on himself somehow. It was bad enough that I was shaking through the whole discussion, hearing that He had gotten closer. Alice had learned his name was Zach, but she was still unable to see him clearly.

"Bella, I need to hunt tonight. Is it okay if I go when you sleep?" Edward asked when I had laid in my bed. Thankfully, Alice returned my possessions back to my room upstairs.

"Edward, you can go now if you like. I'm just going to be sleeping." I said putting on a perfect mask I was used to using. Edward nodded warily kissing my forehead and I felt him slip swiftly out the window. I knew right now Edward was calling someone to keep a protective eye on me.

Suddenly Alice was right in front of me her eyes clouded. She took a deep breath the became like stone. "Alice?" I questioned in surprise. I got up carefully grabbing my cane, though I was moving fast enough to make my silk nightgown twirl around my ankles and my knee length hair. "Alice? What's wrong?" I asked again panicked tapping her.

"Run," Alice whispered. "Run, Bella." She whispered again a little louder I heard the panic in her voice.

Then she was gone. I heard a loud crash outside the window and a shrill scream of a girl, Alice. I tried to run to the window but tripped. I cried out in pain as I hit the floor.

"Hello, Isabella." I heard a familiar voice say. "Clumsy as usual, I see."

It was the voice from my nightmares.

**DON-DON-DON!! SORRY HAD TO PUT IN THE CLIFFY. IT WON AGAINST ME IN ROCK PAPER SISORS. C[: **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

"No." I breathed out. I tapped the floor over and over in disbelief. I felt every vein in my body pulse as if trying to rip from my body and run from the vile creature that stood over me.

I tapped the floor trying to feel Alice. I founder out in my front yard under the tree. She was crumpled arm twisted in ways never to be imagined and she wasn't moving. The first thing that crossed my mind in her stance was that she was dead. I felt sobs rumbling like waves in my chest. I fought to hold them in. Then Alice moved popping her bones into place making my shivering even more violently. She had a face that was twisted in pain as she lifted from the floor.

Alice looked up to my window a scared and frantic mask on her flawless face. And then she ran. Vanished from sight leaving me and I didn't blame her after seeing the monster that stood before me.

"You remember me. Right?" He spoke his words dripping like poison to my very soul. "Your old friend Zach?" Zach chuckled throatily. He looked down at me then as if expecting to see his prized fear in my eyes.

Zach seemed confused at my lack of staring and the odd tapping I was making. He suddenly appeared in front of me his hand under my chin lifting my face to get a good look at my shaking form. His hands brought me a painful memory of Edward. Would I ever see him again? Would he care if I were gone? Yes he would probably lame himself. I could feel Zach's cold hands drive bruises into my jaw. He observed me with his eyes and I shrunk back only to be held in a firm place by his cruel hands.

"Are you blind, Isabella?" Zach asked in awe and satisfaction. I nodded fearing him too much to speak and knowing the pain it would bring if I didn't, though it was hard with his firm hand in place. His lips turned up at the edges in a corrupt gin shining his perfect white teeth that seemed to sharpen with the hate in his smile. Suddenly Zach threw back his head and laughed. His laugh was sinister and it made me shiver with every ring that bounced off the walls.

"Well, well. How did this happen?" He chuckled. Then paused pretending to think as if it were a vital question. "Was it that night? Hmm?" Zach grabbed my arm then his hand fitting easily around their thin structure. I cried in pain causing his smile to widen. He bent down to my ear and I could feel his icy breath snake over my skin. It felt like acid and I cringed but his hand kept me in place. "Was it the night of the accident?" He whispered happily in my ear.

"You." I gasped out. Tears stung into my eyes. The memories I tried to forget flashed through my brain so quickly each bringing a stab of pain through my heart. My mother's last breath the dead look in my father's eyes. It was Zach. He killed them just to get to me. There deaths were my fault. Those grumbling sobs ripped through my chest then breaking the eerie silence that had in those few seconds filled the room.

"Yes." Zach said in a low voice pleased about the aching sobs. "I still remember the sound of the screeching tiers. It wasn't hard to spin you out of control, you know. Humans are so weak." Zach laughed again causing me to remember and once again relive that tragic night. Zach started squeezing the life out of my arm causing me to wince. "But enough about that, we have places to go." He lifted me sharply off the floor causing me to whimper as I held in a shriek. I didn't want Travis and Lydia to get in the middle of this. I owed it them.

"I see the short pixie ran off. I didn't know you had vampire friends, Isabella. And I thought we were so close." Zach sneered. He pulled me close to him my back touching his chest. Zach ran his fingers along my neck, his nails scatting into me. I shuddered. "Ahh, It's been too long, Isabella." Zach cackled. In that moment I thought how thankful I was Edward was not to be hurt. And I knew Alice had gotten away.

"You should have seen the things I had done to them." Zach's voice taunted me clearly meaning all those who had died because of me. Terrible images arose making a ball of despair in the pit of my stomach. "But don't worry." He wrapped his hand around my throat stopping my air and making me gasp out. My mind was going foggy.

"Sto-stop!" My cry only came out as a strangled whisper.

"I saved the best for you." Zach whispered in my ear threateningly ignoring my pleas but releasing my throat bringing to pass my choke like cough. His words drove fear to my very core.

Zach abruptly had a hand pulling securely at my hair and the other around my waist. I screamed keyed up at the sudden movement and the stinging jerk on my head.

Then I was pulled out the window. Once we hit the ground Zach dropped me to the floor after hitting me sharply in the neck. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness with the image of cold red eyes in my mind.

"Goodnight," was the last thing I heard till falling into a nightmarish slumber.

**GOOD? BAD? YOU TELL ME!! I WON'T POST TILL I KNOW!! C[: **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

"Ahh, welcome back, Isabella." I heard a voice laugh from across the room. I groaned in pain. "Sorry about that I _accidentally_ dropped you." Zach said standing over me.

"Where am I?" I chocked out.

"Oh, just in a little run down building here in Romania." He chuckled. "I thought it would be a great place for a _vampire_ to devour its prey." Zach yanked me from the cold concrete floor. His mouth opened and his cold tongue licked from my collarbone to the base of my neck.

"No!" I screeched causing him to throw me down in disgust.

"Oh, and also, Bella," How did he know my nickname? He always called me Isabella. "I did some research about you after see you had some unexpected vampire friends. They are quite interesting really." I felt my heart close up. He knows them. He will kill them. He will kill Edward. I felt like I was choking.

"I heard a certain boy named Edward took a liking to you." No, he knows about Edward. Oh god, please no. "I thought I told you that you would be mine." Zach threw a quick sharp kick at me hitting me in the chest. My scream was lost along with my air. I heard the cracking. I smelled the blood. I felt the broken rib pierce through my back now going completely through my body. My gasps now came in uncontrollable screams. "Oops." Zach chuckled darkly above me his foot still in the air from his attack.

Zach circled around me observing his work. He seemed please at the pain it caused me. "Ahh, Bella," He sighed happily. "You look a great when you're covered in pain." I felt him lean down. Zach's hands were on my knees. I cringed at the touch. "I would love to see more." Then suddenly his hands forced my knees backwards till I heard and felt them snap. Zach laughed giddily at the screams of pain ripped through my trembling lips.

"Perfect," He purred. I could see his eye darken.

The blood poured from my veins. I wanted to scream out in pain again. Call for the one that I loved but stopped myself. Instead I held to the pain. It was like a weight dragging me slowly yet too fast to the bottom. And I thought, _please, let me be erased. So many ones that I loved have died for my existence. Please, Let all those wrapped in my life become untangled from my deathly web. But, please, make it quick. Please, set him free._ I felt myself slipping into the black.

"How?" I heard Zach screech in surprise as a loud growl erupted through out the room. A loud clash of thunder shook the ground but all I felt was the pain. I saw nothing. I could hear snarls being dragged off then something wonderful.

"Bella! My god! Bella? Bella, please." I could hear Edward sob. I yearned to see him and stop his pain. I cried out with my soul but I could make no sound or breath. "Bella? Bella, please comeback. I love you. Don't leave me." Edward cried out.

"Oh my god." I heard Carlisle gasp in surprise.

"Carlisle, please!" Edward heard Edward cry as if he were in pain. "Please, please, please help her. I can't- I just can't loose her." Edward sobbed pleading.

"Edward she is loosing blood fast we need to move her. Fast," Carlisle said urgently.

"Bella, Bella every thing is going to be fine" Edward whispered heartbroken to me. "You are going to be fine."

Then I could feel his touch on my cheek. I could hear my jagged breath escape through my lungs. It hurt everywhere but instead of screaming I used all my strength to whisper four words.

"I…love…you…Edward."

**DON'T WORRY BELLA ISN'T DEAD SO DON'T SCREAM AT ME PLEASE. R&R PLEASE. **

NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!


	17. Chapter 17

**I was getting many demands for more of my other story, Edward's tears, so I posted another chapter if anyone is interested. ;}**

Chapter seventeen 

There was a strange loud beeping in my black rest. I felt numb and disconnected. I also heard a sweet humming. It sounded so far off. I tried to move to see if I could get closer to it but my limbs did not oblige.

I stated to get my feeling back and soon regretted ever wanting it. I could feel every inch of me covered in bruises. There was a sharp spot on my back that was burning and my legs were unmovable. I groaned involuntarily causing a beautiful voice to speak.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked anxiously. I lifted my bandaged hand weakly. It hurt so badly but I still tried. Edward quickly and lightly took my hand making me sigh in content as I felt him. He wasn't hurt. _Thank god_, I thought. I felt my lips turn up.

"Bella?" Edward now asked confused. He must know what pain I was in so why was I smiling? Edward was safe.

"Y-y-your… s-s-safe." I breathed weakly and happily.

"Bella…" Edward's voice filled with emotions I was too tired to understand. "This is my fault." Edward sounded all the blame on himself. He laid his lips upon my delicate hand.

"Is s-not." I mumbled sounding like an idiot. Edward chuckled.

"Is snot, what?" Edward asked me playfully.

"In the nose." I laughed feeble Edward joining me. It hurt to even breath so laughing wasn't the best option but I toughed it out for Edward's sake. "Edward!" I recalled suddenly. "T-T-Travis, L-Ly-" I started to panic.

"They are fine. Don't worry." Edward soothed me. "They're actually about to be here." And in that moment Travis and Lydia burst through the door.

"Ha! I win again!" Lydia screeched in victory.

"Darn," Travis sighed.

"Honestly, Travis, I don't see why you try. Lydia seems to always beat you." Edward told Travis smiling.

"I know!" Travis said throwing his arms in the air.

"Bella! Oh, sweetheart! You're awake!" Lydia threw herself across room and Edward blocked her before she was on top of me.

"Nice save, Edward." Travis said as if disusing football. Edward gave him a breathless 'thanks'.

"Oops! Sorry, Bella. How are you feeling?" Lydia asked me nervously.

"I've _been_ better." I wheezed out jokingly.

"I'm sure. Edward told us what happened." Lydia told me. What did Edward tell them? I panicked.

"He told us the truth about what happened even though it's different on record." Travis explained. "Edward said he couldn't tell us everything but he did tell us about that man."

"Zach." I whispered. His name brought me chills.

"So that was his name." Edward growled in pure hatred. The room was silent for a few moments till Lydia spoke.

"Well…on to gossip!" Lydia said trying to clear out the foul atmosphere. "Bella! Did you know that Eddie here has not left yet your side?" I laughed at the idea of Edward's internal groan at the nickname I had invented. Edward didn't look towards me with his embarrassment.

"Yeah, not to mention all he talks about is you?" Travis laughed and I'm sure if Edward could blush he would. I laughed happily feeling myself turn a deep red.

We all talked for what seemed like timeless hours. I was also not surprised to see Edward was the main topic for our discussions, though he was in the room and _part_ of it. It was the first time I had seen Edward embarrassed and I will admit it was quite funny to see that side of him.

"Well, alright then." Lydia said after a few good laughs. "We should head on out. Let Bells get her rest." Lydia patted Travis on the knee before standing up. We gave quick goodbyes. I was guessing the reason for them fleeing so fast was the fact Edward would be staying in the room.

"Well…that was fun." Edward said after a half moment of silence. I giggled weakly in response. I felt so tired but was too scared to sleep. Would Edward be gone when I woke up? I fought against the sleep that engulfed me. "Bella," Edward said seeing me fight my eyelids. "Try to sleep. You need it." Edward brushed his icy hands across my cheeks.

"Will you be here when I wake?" I asked trying to sound strong but I sounded just weak. I saw Edward soften.

"Yes sleep my Bella." Edward whispered in my ear trailing his lips to my forehead. With the monitor being so loud, we could both clearly hear the racing of my heart. Edward chuckled.

"Don't pretend that you don't hear it everyday." I joked at him in my raspy voice. Edward nodded now full out laughing. I smiled painfully for him.

"Sleep, Bella." Edward Smiled down at me. "I will be here when you wake."

"Kay," I sighed happily closing my eyes. The world began to fade when I heard Edward humming to me softly. I felt my lips turn up as I blacked out in clam.

**To **_**slygirl16**_**, I typed my hardest to get this done for you!!**

**ALL RIGHT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE. I REALLY WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS. ;} THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN PATIENT WITH ME.**


	18. FINALLY!

Chapter eighteen

"Edward?" I called out groggily. It had been a few months since that time in the hospital and Edward had kept his word and stayed by my side. I was almost completely healed. My knees still hurt at times but Carlisle said that would be normal. I was very lucky to even be walking.

"Edward?" I called again slightly panicky when I didn't hear the angelic voice answer back. I rose quickly from my twisted sheets around my frail waist. I didn't feel him at all. I moved my hands swiftly trying desperately to feel more. I felt a small tug on my finger.

I tugged at it again to identify a string wrapped lightly around my finger. I noticed it led to my desk. I crawled from my bed to the cold wooden floor. The string vibrated as I moved slowly to my small desk. The string led into the drawer connected to something within it. I unlatched and pulled out the drawer to pull out what lay inside.

A slight crinkling noise as I lifted a slip of paper from within. I ran my fingers across the letters. It was embossed. I smiled and felt my eyes welcome tears but I held them off. It read:

* * *

__

_My dearest Bella,_

_ Please don't hate me for not being here to greet you this morning. I have gone out to prepare for this day. I have planed a surprise for the two of us. I love you and miss you terribly even as I write this in your rocking chair._

_ Be safe._

_- Edward_

* * *

I smiled down at the note running my hands over it over and over again. I stood for a few moments reading Edward's beautiful script. How could one person be so perfect? How did I ever come to deserve him?

I gently set the paper down on the desk as though it would disappear and hurried down to the kitchen. I had felt no one else in the house as I bolted down the stairs. It was quiet, yet I felt almost whole. I could feel the smile on my cheeks as I danced around the kitchen grabbing all I needed from my simple breakfast. I poured my cereal and ate slowly.

I was lost in a dream, no, in my life. My life was now my dream. And Edward would always be a part in it no matter what happened. I was happy. I never even thought I could _think_ those words rather live them but here I was, _happy_. I was truly happy. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you thinking?" I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear and two icy arms wrap around me softly and caring. I turned to press my lips lightly to his.

"You." I breathed to him. He chuckled happily.

"I'm glad to hear that." Edward kissed me back his lips like butterfly wings. "I was afraid you had fallen for Emmett." He joked

"You caught me." I giggled. Edward ruffled my hair sending waves of electric shocks through my veins. "So I thought you weren't going to be here for a while and took my time eating. Not that I'm complaining."

"I wanted to get done quickly." Edward whispered into my neck. "Don't want to miss anything."

"Don't worry you didn't" I whispered back a smile in my voice.

"I hope not." Edward said. "Should I check the house for any Emmett scents?" I pretended to look scared. Edward and I laughed so freely. It felt right.

"Can we go talk?" I asked wondering if it was a strange question.

"Sure, love. Let's go upstairs." Edward spoke to me sweetly. Edward held his arms out. "May I?" I nodded. In one instant I was laying on my bed next to my Greek god.

"Wow." I giggled. "That was fast. I didn't even blink."

"Bella, you don't blink when your eyes stay closed." Edward smiled at me.

Edward and I prattled from there. We talked about all the little questions that popped on our lips. What we loved most in the world. What shade of the world we loved. Anything. It was so easy to talk to him.

"All right. We need to get you ready." Edward said after I had explained how music was one of the most important things in my life and that he had managed to beat that. I just nodded to him. "I'm sorry to say this but Alice seeing the future and all knows that I have something planned and is now outside ready to attack you." I groaned and Edward laughed. "Hello, Alice." Edward greeted still filled with humor.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice screeched at him suddenly in the room standing over Edward's relaxed stance on my bed. I quickly covered my ears and Edward's hands met mine there.

"Alice, you're scaring Bella." Edward said in a calm voice but it had warning in it. Alice ignored that part.

"Did you just think you could just _go_ plan a big date with Bella and not _tell_ me?" Alice asked outraged.

"Alice I was just telling Bella you were on your way." Edward explained to her. Alice's eyes became slits at Edward and I could _feel_ her tremble with anger. "Ask Bella then. You know she can't lie." What? No! Don't ask me. I didn't want to be a part of Alice's anger. But before I had a chance to say anything Alice turned to me and I cringed into Edward.

"Bella sweetheart, was Edward just saying I was coming?" Alice asked me her voice and eyes warming.

"Y-yes. He said t-that you w-were about t-to be here." I stammered afraid of her reaction to me.

"Thanks so much, Bella." Alice chirped happily at me then turning to Edward she said, "You got lucky this time." The venom in her voice could melt steel. I could feel myself still shivering.

"Alice, look what you did." Edward lifted me gently upon his lap and curled up into him not wanting Alice to be mad at my reaction. "She's shivering." Edward cooed to me softly calming my nerves one by one. I was sure if he were alone with her he would be growling back at her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Bella!" Alice apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to scare _you_. I was only mad at Edward here." Alice said making it clear Edward was still the bad guy.

"I-it's okay." I murmured softly. "Um, could y-you please forgive E-Edward?" I stammered.

"Sure!" Alice said easily. I sighed in relief and Edward chuckled softly in my ear. "Now! Eddie, be a dear and hand over Bella and finish all the things on our list of prepares. Travis and Lydia are already at our house." Whoa, wait. What? Was everyone in on this but me?

"Alright." Edward sighed reluctant to move me from his lap. "Bella, I will be back at 8:00." I felt myself cling to his shirt involuntarily. I quickly pried my fingers back when my thoughts caught up with me. Edward smiled understandingly at me. Edward's lips met mine. After a second he deepened the kiss and I willingly obliged. "It won't be long, love." Edward said soothingly but I could hear the crestfallen idea of the time we would be apart in his voice.

Edward the walked slowly to the window as if against a current was pulling him back to me. With a final goodbye he jumped from the seal to be lost into the foggy gray. I felt a cloud of sadness hover lightly over me as Edward was out of sight but I could hold out. I would hold out for Edward's sake. I sighed sadly and turned to Alice.

"Okay. Let's get this over with quickly." I sighed knowing that Alice was going to go to extremes.

"Actually, Bella, I have decided to make tonight simple." Alice smiled at me. I gave her a suspicious look. "All I am going to do is your hair and slip you into a nice little dress!" Alice squeaked happily. I smiled at her warming up. I was way too happy knowing waiting for me was my beautiful guardian angel.

"Would you happen to want to tell me what I am doing tonight?" I asked hopefully but it was in vain.

"Oh sure! Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are going to run around shirtless!" Alice chirped. My jaw dropped. "I'm just kidding silly! I'm not going to tell you the surprise! So are you ready?"

"Let's start!" I said overly happy for me but Alice saw I was trying and was just as pleased.

It had been what seemed like hours but also like no time had passed at all. Alice had put my hair into a messy little bun letting a few strands fall down my neck tickling the pale skin that lay there. I also slide into a white sundress like dress but with sleeves and warmer for the weather here in Forks. The dress shaped me just right, though but showed more than I was used to. My collarbones were showing along with part of my pale thin legs. I loved it.

"Alice," I breathed moving so I could feel every detail. "I _love_ it." My voice filled with awe and came out no more than a whisper.

"I knew you would!" Alice jumped up and down with pleaser in my reaction. "You look great, Bella!" I blushed at the pure and blunt honesty in her excited little voice.

"T-thanks." I mumble smiling sheepishly.

"No prob." Alice smiled at me brightly. "Now I got to go. But don't mess up your hair." Alice warned me I quickly obliged and we said our goodbyes while Alice started becoming even more excited as she left.

Soon I found myself alone and with nothing to do. I tried to think of something but nothing came to mind. I walked down stairs to check the clock. It was 7:28. I sighed. Why could it not just be 8:00 now? But of course life is not that easy.

Trudging my way up to my room I decided to draw. It had been what seemed like forever since I had a pencil in my hand. I got a large piece of paper and some charcoal pencils. I let my mind wander as I doodled. I thought of Edward. I thought of his laugh, his smell, and his eyes.

"It's like looking in a mirror." I heard a smooth voice say from behind me. Edward sat on the bed and I realized I had just drawn a portrait of him.

"Really? I don't think I got the eyes right." I told him placing my hand over the thin paper.

"Well, _I_ don't think you give yourself enough credit." Edward said lifting me from the bed.

"Edward!" I shrieked in surprise at the sudden movement. I was laying bridal style in Edward's stone arms.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked kissing my neck. I whispered yes softly back to him. Suddenly Edward sat me down and I was standing at the front door. I gasped and in that moment I was sure I would never get use to that.

Edward led me out the door and I saw a _very_ expensive looking car. "Wow," I breathed. "Why have I never seen _that_ car before?"

"It's my special occasion car." Edward explained smiling. "Very fast." He chuckled sheepishly.

"In a hurry are we?" I smiled up at him.

"Yep!" Edward said cheerfully.

The inside of the car was even better than the out side looks. The seats were smooth yet tough leather. The dashboard was very high-tech. I could feel the speakers surround the car. It was _very_ nice.

"What kind of car is this?" I spoke in awe.

"An Ashton Martin Vanquish." Edward said. "It has a nice V12 engine." Edward all but stroked the fine car. I giggled at his boyishness.

"Let's see what this baby can do." I said quickly putting my seatbelt on.

"You asked for it." Edward warned in a low voice smiling. Suddenly we took off. I let out a scream of thrill. Edward laughed freely at my reaction and his laugh echoed through the car. The thrill died down a bit and I let out a little wow of shock. "Told you it was fast."

"I'll say."

"Well it is the best car I owned and I wanted to use it on a night like this." Edward voice grew soft.

"A night like what?" I tried to get something out of him. Edward just shook his head at me. "Darn I thought I had you."

"No, but nice try." Edward laughed as he slowed the car.

We were stopped at the edge of a forest. Edward got swiftly out of his seat and was at my door in a second. He opened my door for me and my seatbelt was now in its place by the door. Edward held his hand out expectant. I gently lifted my hand only to let it fall upon his. He pulled me gently from the warm seat into the icy wind that made the loose hair on my neck dance.

Edward led me just a little east of the trail and into the thick gathering of trees. It was easier than I thought it would be to get though. Though of course Edward was with me as my guide. I would go to the ends of the earth just to be with him. Edward lifted me over all the obstacles in our path. It took a while but neither of us minded the time together.

"We are almost there." Edward promised me. I smiled widely is anticipation

After a few minutes I could feel a clearing ahead. It was a perfect circular meadow filled with thousands of different wild flowers. Just outside of the circle was a flowing creek that could be heard trickling happily.

"Edward! It is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" I clapped my hands over my mouth.

"The second?" Edward questioned.

"You are the first." I said shyly feeling the blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Well…" Edward paused to brush the back of his hand across my cheek leaving a fiery trail. "You are my first too."

I lead Edward this time bravely taking his hand and pulling him along to the center of the meadow. I lifted my arms Edward's hand still intertwined in mine towards the sky letting the raindrops fall upon my closed lids. I could feel the Edward clearly as each drop feel across his glorious body. His eyes were also closed head lifted to the rain. I lifted my free hand to his face placing it gently about the curve of his cheek. Edward lowered head down to me his eyes opening them slowly.

Edward brushed his lips against mine and I without thinking I went up on toes to deepen it. Edward pulled back a trace of a smile on his lips. "Hungry?" He asked pointing to a little table decorated with a lacey tablecloth on an elegant iron table with two chairs to mach. I laughed and nodded. Edward led me to my chair pull it so I could sit. I felt a sheet above me blocking the rain.

"Really, Edward, you didn't need to do all this for me." I felt bad accepting all this.

"Bella, it only took me a few minutes to put up." Edward raised his eyebrows smiling causing me to laugh. "And if you still feel bad think of it as my night because I _want_ to do this." Edward half demanded half pleaded.

"Ok, then." I said giving in causing Edward to smile hugely in victory. "Do you need an award?" I asked sarcastically smiling back at him.

"Only if you have one." Edward smiled back. Edward and I talked as I ate the raviolis that had been prepared for me. When I was done eating I asked Edward if he would join me to lie on the damp floor of the meadow. His answer was picking me up suddenly and laying me down across the grass and joining by my side.

I turned to him placing my face against his neck and he pulled me closer. I brushed my lips against his cold skin and I heard his breath grow jagged. I pulled away thinking maybe I was pushing it, but oh was I wrong.

Edward pressed against me his hands on the crease in my back. Edward whispered my name before urgently molding his lips to mine. I ran my hands through his perfect hair. I was so electrifying to be so close to Edward. I was complete, so fully complete. I had never in my whole life known or even felt a sliver of what I felt now.

"Bella," Edward broke of breathless. We were both breathing heavily. Edward rolled till he was on his side. He reached into his pocket to get a small black box. "Will you marry me?" I could feel my eyes open in surprise. Edward lifted one of my hands to touch the small ring that lay inside, as he revealed a small teardrop diamond surrounded by sliver and smaller diamonds. The silver traced and swirled around the diamonds in a lacey pattern. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked worried when I didn't say anything. I nodded not having words. "It was my mother's." Edward smiled. I could fill tears forming and falling will the rain upon my cheeks.

"Edward, number two has been replaced." I whispered and Edward smiled.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. "Will you marry me?"

I was choked up and I didn't know what to say so I used one simple yet powerful word.

"_Yes_."

**HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING!**

**I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS FROM ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY. IT WAS MY FIRST, KEEP IN MIND, I HAVE EVER ATTEMPTED TO WRITE.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH._

_-EdWarded_


	19. AN

_Hey everyone. I know some of you are wanting me to do a sequel but I as I have told many of you I have been lucky for this story to come to me and I don't think I could force it any more than I have. _

_But if you need more I will write this from Edward's point of view. _

_I am really sorry I can't seem to write a sequel yet but maybe someday I will be able to. _

_-EdWarded_


End file.
